Connecting the Dots
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Summary: "Harry, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban." When Harry is told by Arthur Weasley that Sirius Black has escaped, strange things begin to happen. As puzzle pieces fall in line, Harry begins to connect the dots and realise that there are often different versions of one truth. H/HR. Semi canon. Semi AU. Third Year Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Connecting the Dots**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: "Harry, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban." When Harry is told by Arthur Weasley that Sirius Black has escaped, strange things begin to happen. As puzzle pieces fall in line, Harry begins to connect the dots and realise that there are often different versions of one truth.**

 **A/N: Currently, I have about 3 stories that I've started, plus my one shot and of course, Purest Power. I am a very busy girl it seems. Since I'm on holiday, I thought I'd take some time before I start volunteering to relax and write. This is so much fun, and I hope you can feel it coming through. I've had this particular story idea for quite a while now and just couldn't resist. The conversation between Arthur and Harry is inspired by POA – it was too golden to modify a lot.**

 **Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He'd done it. Aunt Marge was out of the picture for now and Cornelius Fudge was so desperate to uphold his reputation that he'd allowed Harry to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. And, to top it all off, he'd signed Harry's Hogsmeade slip. It may have been in Harry's favour that his eyes had held a look of power – something Cornelius didn't have much of. He could see it from Fudge's point of view. He was the Boy Who Lived and as much as he hated the title, he had the ability and the influence to use it for good.

xxxx

The next day, August 31, the Weasley family arrived through the floo Network. There was Mr Weasley, a kind and jovial man with thin hair and a large smile; Mrs Weasley, the mother of one of Harry's best friends; Fred and George, the pair known at Hogwarts as the second greatest pranksters in the last two decades; Ron, Harry's best friend, who was obsessed with the quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons; and Ginny, the youngest child, who had eyes as brown as chocolate. Ginny had been through a rough ordeal in her first year, having been possessed by the memory of Tom Riddle but was now on the road to recovery and looking significantly happier than he'd last seen her. Beside them was Hermione, who was known for her love of books and kind heart. They were a diverse bunch of people, but to Harry they were family.

A little while after arriving, Mr Weasley approached Harry. "Harry, some within the Ministry would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to reveal to you. But I think you need to know the facts."

Harry sighed. "Has this got anything do with Sirius Black, sir?"

Mr Weasley frowned. "What do you know about Black, Harry?"

"Only that he escaped from Azkaban."

Mr Weasley asked "Do you know why? 13 years ago, when you stopped…"

"Voldemort." Harry interrupted, knowing what Mr Weasley was about to say.

He flinched. "Harry, please don't say his name. You know how it scares us."

"But sir, fear of a name only increases the fear of thing itself. Professor Dumbledore told me that in my first year."

"Harry, listen. When you stopped You-Know-Who, Black lost everything. But to this day, he still remains a faithful servant. And in his mind, you are the only thing that stands in the way of his master returning to power. That is why he escaped. To find you."

"And kill me." Harry said. It was not a question, but a statement.

Mr Weasley touched Harry's shoulder. "Look, just swear to me that whatever you hear, you won't go looking for Black."

Harry replied "Mr Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me? Trouble usually finds me, not the other way around."

He seemed satisfied by this and walked off to join the family again. Harry remained, thinking for a minute. Something felt off. He'd have to do some more investigating.

xxxx

At 2 O'clock, Harry, the Weasley's and Hermione decided it was high time to do their shopping. Having only just returned from spending the entire summer in Egypt, the Weasley Family hadn't yet had an opportunity to buy school supplies.

Their first stop was Gringotts. Again, his eyes caught sight of the poem that adorned the entranceway.

 _Enter Stranger, But Take Heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _A Treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

It would not do to anger the goblins, Harry thought quietly to himself as they walked through the doors. As they waited in line for a teller to serve them each, the tension was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Ron and Hermione had fought as usual – this time over the fact that Ron had still not started his homework. In his defence, his brothers had reminded her that they'd been on holiday visiting Bill. Harry, of course, quietly felt for Hermione. He could understand her worries.

A voice to his left called "Next Please!" so Harry, who was first in line, stepped up to the teller.

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Do you have your key?" the goblin asked gruffly. Harry nodded and handed to him. After inspecting it, the goblin replied, "that seems to be in order." Another one was summoned to take Harry to his vault and off went the cart.

The unlikely pair were halfway to Harry's vault when he had a sudden realisation. The goblin looked familiar.

"Griphook? Is that you?" he asked.

The goblin turned its head in shock. "I'm shocked, Mr Potter. Very few of your kind remember the goblins that have served them in the past."

Harry just smiled softly. Something deep inside him acknowledged that the Goblins would be an excellent ally in a war. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

They reached the vault and Harry grabbed just enough galleons for the few things he hadn't purchased. He'd bought the majority of his school supplies the day after he arrived. The trip back to the surface was quiet. Harry bowed to Griphook as he'd seen others do. "May your gold be ever bountiful."

"And may yours never run low."

He wasn't sure if that was correct custom, but he thought it was better to be respectful. As he walked out, Griphook called after him. "Mr Potter?"

Harry faced the goblin again. "Yes Sir?"

"Call me Griphook. You're thirteen now are you not?"

"That's correct. Why?"

Griphook smiled toothily. "When you're next in Flourish and Blotts, ask Mr Flourish for a book named _Lords and Ladies: A Practical Guide to Wizarding Politics and Law._ I believe you'll find the section on Emancipation rather informative.

Harry nodded. "Yes Sir. Thank you."

Stepping into the sunlight, he saw Hermione standing on the front steps, waiting for him. Had he really been gone that long?

"Hermione? Where's everyone else?"

She spun around and grabbed him in a tight hug. "They went to buy their books. We're meeting up at Fortescue's in half an hour."

Half an hour with Hermione? This was brilliant. "What do you want to do until then?"

She thought for a moment. "Well Harry, I really would like a pet of some kind."

"Alright." Harry wrapped his elbow around hers and they set off for the pet store. When they arrived, they found that Ron and Ginny were there too.

"I thought you were at the bookstore." Hermione said in confusion.

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw how close Harry and Hermione were. She cleared her throat and replied "Well, we were but mum told us to come and get Scabbers checked."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Harry asked.

Ron gestured to his rat. "Scabbers has been a little off since Black escaped."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other curiously. That was strange. They observed the scene for a few minutes before Hermione remembered why she'd come. "Harry, I'm just going to look around." He nodded. However, something was drawing him towards her. He felt strongly as though he needed to protect her. So, he followed. A few moments after they stopped, a giant orange blur came flying towards them. It was chasing after a grey blur. Harry's eyes widened in realisation. The cat and rat ran three laps around the store before the rat scurried up Ron's leg and onto his shoulder. The cat landed on the counter with a thud. Hermione stretched her hand out to pat it. The store clerk gasped in amazement as it sniffed her and purred loudly. "I think it likes you Mione."

She smiled and stroked its head. While the Weasley siblings were looking away, Harry stepped up and told the lady that he would like to pay. Thankfully, no one noticed. In fact, Harry had to stop himself from bursting into riotous laughter when Hermione tried to. She huffed in embarrassment when she realised what happened. Finally, they gathered up the cage and treats before leaving to have some ice cream.

oxooxxo

When they got to the ice cream parlour, Mrs Weasley was already there, as were the twins, Percy and Arthur. "Where have you been children?"

"Scabbers went wild when this ugly thing here started chasing after him." Ron growled. Harry didn't know what was so bad about it but decided to stay silent.

It was in the next part of their conversation that Harry discovered the truth. He was happily licking away at his two scoops of strawberry and mint chocolate chip ice cream when Ron said to him "Harry, what the hell were you thinking buying Hermione that furball? He looks like he walked into a trashcan and started snogging it. She could have paid for it herself. Why do you need to flaunt your money?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron glared at him. "Well?"

Harry looked down, trying to bring his temper back in before speaking. He decided there was no point wasting energy by being angry. "First of all, I bought it as a gift. As you well know, her birthday is coming up in a little under three weeks. Second, I know she could have paid for it herself, but she's done so much for us that I wanted to thank her. And third, I don't think he is ugly at all." There was a sniff beside him. Apparently, the girls had heard it all.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione choked out.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Shh, it's alright." Ron looked even angrier when he did this. Ah, so Ron loved her too. This would be an interesting year then.

Harry spent the rest of the time making sure Hermione was happy and ignoring the dirty looks Ron threw at him.

oxoxo

As the large group stood up, Harry realised he still had time to get the book Griphook had recommended. He tapped Mrs Weasley on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Mrs Weasley?"

"Call me Molly dear. Now what can I do for you dear?"

"I wondered if you could take Hermione's new cat back with you. I forgot something, and I want her to come with me."

She smiled warmly. "Of course, dear."

"Thank you." He replied and went to tell Hermione the good news.

"Hey Mione, I've got one more thing to get. Will you come with me to Flourish and Blotts? Mrs Weasley said she'll take your cat."

Hermione's smile was all the answer he needed.

oxoo

The bookstore was quiet. The last few customers of the day milled around, gathering this book and that one. Harry browsed the items around the till as he waited for Mr Flourish to reappear. From what Harry could see, Mr Flourish was helping another customer find a book. "There's some nice journals isn't there?"

She nodded and smiled in response. Harry watched as she happily looked around. She was beautiful. Behind him, a noise recaptured his attention. The man was back. "How may help you?"

"Mr Flourish, Griphook told me about a book you had. _Lords and Ladies_ or something along those lines." Harry's fringe slipped as he looked in Mr Flourish's eyes.

"Ah, Mr Potter. He told me to expect you. I have it right here for you."

His eyes widened. Gringotts certainly were efficient. "How much is it?"

"For you, nothing."

"But surely – "

"Please. It is a small sacrifice for the difference I know you will make. If you're anything like your mother Lily, the wizarding community will never be the same when you're done."

Harry lost the silent battle and nodded grudgingly. "Alright. Thank you, Mr Flourish."

oxoxoxo

After dinner that evening, Harry was sitting on his bed when there was a knock at his door. He opened to find Hermione, who held a wrapped gift in her hands.

"What's this?" He asked as she handed it to him.

"Payback." She replied.

He hugged her. "Today was nice wasn't it?"

She quirked her lips shyly. "Yes." She whispered. "Open the gift."

He did as she asked and his mouth dropped open in surprise. She'd brought him a journal. "Wow." That was all the pair needed before they flopped on the couch and talked for four hours. He'd learnt more about her childhood, and what it was like having to wait the entire year before going to Hogwarts. As more was discovered about the other, more questions were posed and answered.

She left quietly at eleven thirty, blowing him a kiss as she walked down the corridor. He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sat down to write.

 _August 31, 1993_

 _Today was quite simply one of the best days of my life. Ron tried to ruin it with his jealousy, but it all worked out in the end. I believe I heard his mother shouting at him. Hermione must have let her know at some point._

 _There were a few things that stood out to me._

 _Crookshanks, that's Hermione's new cat, seems to have a liking for me yet can't stand to be around Ron. There's also something strikingly familiar about him._

 _Ron is jealous of what I have and seems to forget what I don't. He's also in love with Hermione._

 _Hermione is growing up._

 _Ron's rat, Scabbers, has been fine until the news of Sirius Black's escape._

 _Scabbers has been in the family for twelve years (I heard him tell the Store Clerk). If I remember what I was taught in Primary School, that is unheard of._

 _Everyone is worried that I'll go after Black._

 _Griphook seems to have a plan. Mr Flourish seems to know about said plan._

 _Well, that's it for now. I must try and sleep, although I doubt I will. I'm too excited._

 _Bye for now._

 _HJP._

 **A/N: Another plot bunny out of my head and into writing. Yay! I'll be back to update my current stories soon but I have one more to deal with. In case it's not obvious, this fic will be Harry/Hermione (my first time writing one) and Harry will have a backbone. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back! First, I must address a flame about me writing Ron in bad light. Yes, my username is GoldenTrioFan but I was 12, as opposed to my now 21, and have read many stories. Second, thank you very much to all those who have followed. I greatly appreciate it. Third, someone asked why I thought there was any likelihood of Harry or Hermione using a diary – Hermione is academic and writes a lot of things down. Harry is a 13-year-old who has been through a lot but is starting to see that there are multiple versions of one truth and wants to record what he notices so he can make connections, therefore CONNECTING THE DOTS. Reading suggestion: dark background and ¾ width. Now, onto the story. As our last chapter was on August 31, this will cover a morning chat, leaving the Leaky Cauldron, and the train ride with dementors. And of course, it will end with Harry recording the things he has noticed on this day.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _There were a few things that stood out to me._

 _-Crookshanks, that's Hermione's new cat, seems to have a liking for me yet can't stand to be around Ron. There's also something strikingly familiar about him._

 _-Ron is jealous of what I have and seems to forget what I don't. He's also in love with Hermione._

 _-Hermione is growing up._

 _-Ron's rat, Scabbers, has been fine until the news of Sirius Black's escape._

 _-Scabbers has been in the family for twelve years (I heard him tell the Store Clerk). If I remember what I was taught in Primary School, that is unheard of._

 _-Everyone is worried that I'll go after Black._

 _-Griphook seems to have a plan. Mr Flourish seems to know about said plan._

 _Well, that's it for now. I must try and sleep, although I doubt I will. I'm too excited._

 _Bye for now._

 _HJP._

 **Chapter 2 – September 1** **st** **, 1993**

Harry was awoken early the next morning by a knock on the door. It was Hermione. He opened it sleepily. "Morning." He said, blinking at her.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I thought you'd be awake."

He smirked. "I am now."

She blushed, embarrassed that she'd disturbed his sleep. "Shall I come back later?"

Harry shook his head. "Come on in. I can see there's something on your mind."

Hermione entered his room, noticing that the curtains were not yet open, and his clothes were on the floor. Did that mean -? She turned her head and went rather pink. Harry had no shirt on. She giggled. She went and stood by the window with her back to him, giving him an opportunity to get dressed. To her surprise, he instead came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Harry, shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

He sighed and swivelled her to face him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright first, Mione."

She blushed again. He kept calling her that. "You're the only who I let call me that, you know."

This made his eyes light up. His emerald green ones met her brown ones as he stared into their depths. He looked as though he were about to say something but then stopped himself. Instead, he reached out his hand and a shirt flew to him.

She gasped in shock. "Harry did you just do wandless magic?"

He nodded. "It's all about intent, My Dear Hermione." He said as he put his shirt over his head. "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Can we sit down for this? I'd rather Mrs Weasley or Ron didn't catch us in this intimate of a position right now."

"Sure." He took her by the hand and lead her to over to the bed, where they both sat down rather heavily.

"Uh…" she choked out, still embarrassed but slightly emotional as well. Suddenly, she didn't know how to begin.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Well, I think something is wrong with Ron. He's just been really rude ever since we got here. It was even worse when you went into Gringotts."

Harry thought. "Yes, I think I understand what you mean. I think the main thing that's bothering him is his rat. He's been in the family for what is it, twelve or thirteen years? As ugly as that thing is, he is loved. I think there's a few other things, but Ron hasn't told me."

"Harry, I'm worried."

He got up and grabbed his journal. Sitting back on the bed, he wrapped one arm around Hermione and held the book in his other hand. "Okay, I noticed a bit more than that. First things first, your cat Crookshanks likes me but can't stand Ron. Next, Ron seems to forget what I lost in the process of gaining what I do have. Another thing, and Scabbers related, I heard Ron say he was fine until Sirius Black escaped."

"Something's not adding up is it? We need to more research. How about I cover the trial transcripts from that year to get more information, and you find out about your parents and so on." Hermione was in the zone now.

"We make a great team, don't we?" He said, making her blush again. She couldn't seem to control it. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Harry had a light bulb go off. "Mione, do you think Gringotts might have information?"

"Woah." She whispered. She shivered. Harry closed the journal and put it aside, fully embracing her. They stayed like that for another fifteen minutes, soaking in the comfort they gave each other. I could do this forever, he thought to himself. He couldn't imagine life without the beautiful brunette witch by his side. He paused. Was he really thinking like this about his best friend? For the second time that morning, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Harry?" a voice echoed through the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Molly dear. I just thought I might let you know that it's time for breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute. Thank you!" He called back. He moved to get up, only to find that Hermione had fallen asleep. He shook her gently. "It's time for breakfast, Watson."

Her eyes flew open. "Oh God, did someone see us?"

"Nope. She stayed at the door."

"Let's go then. I'm starved." He grinned and helped her up. They left the room with their fingers intertwined.

Unfortunately, they'd been so caught up in the moment that they were still holding hands when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Ron was first to notice. He glowered. Ginny looked slightly crestfallen when her gaze followed Ron's, but she picked herself up quickly. Mrs Weasley pretended not to notice, and the rest just rolled their eyes at their brother's stupidity.

A breakfast of sausage, eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and orange juice was quickly eaten before everyone rushed upstairs to get their trunks ready before 10am. It was already 9:45.

CtD CtD CtD CtD

When it was time to leave, Mr Weasley marched them out to a pair of ministry cars across the street. Harry got stuck between Ron and Hermione, who were eager to fight. Crookshanks, who hadn't liked the trip down the stairs, was being told by Hermione that he could be let out of his basket on the train; and Ron heavily argued against it, claiming that Scabbers would run off again and maybe never come back. Harry tried not to laugh as he heard Hermione utter "good riddance" under her breath. Compared to his journey on the Knight Bus, the ride to Kings Cross was very uneventful. Getting everything together had taken much longer than planned and they'd arrived at the station with just twenty minutes to spare. The drivers found them trolleys and sped away. Mr Weasley kept close to Harry the entire time – something that annoyed him to no end.

"Right then," he said, glancing around to survey for danger. "Let's go in pairs so we're not too noticeable." He leaned against the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, casually watching a train that had just pulled in. He motioned for Harry to do the same, and before they knew it, they'd fallen sideways through the barrier and onto Platform 9 ¾, where families bustled about trying to find hats and cats and rats. Once the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Arthur led them to a relatively empty compartment. There was only a man and his trunk. Harry bent over.

"Professor Remus J Lupin. Wonder who he is?"

Hermione shrugged. They stowed the Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage racks and went to say goodbye. Mrs Weasley showered him in hugs and kisses. He was slightly embarrassed but would later admit that it felt nice to be loved.

The man was still there, sleeping. "Wonder what he teaches?" Ron mused.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'd say." Hermione huffed.

"Eh?"

"Well, Ronald, there's only one vacancy. Anyway, sit down. The train is about to leave."

"Yes boss." He muttered. Harry heard and gave him a warning look.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had already been through two Defence teachers – one who was afraid of his own shadow and the other a fraud who was basically in love with himself. They didn't hold out high hopes for this shabby looking man.

"Excuse me, I must use the loo." Hermione said.

The boys nodded.

When she left, Harry turned to Ron. "Are you alright mate?"

"Yeah, just a little stressed with Scabbers being unwell. And then I guess I just got a bit jealous at Gringotts. Then I saw you with Hermione and it all boiled over."

Harry sighed. Hermione had been right. "Ron, can I remind you of something?"

"Yeah?" He sounded unsure.

"Money is great and all, but at the end of the day, family is what matters most. Yes, I have power. Yes, I have fame. But you know what I don't have? My parents. Ever since the day I met you, I've been a little jealous at how loved you are."

Ron's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of it that way. I'm sorry mate."

"I understand. Now, how do you feel about Hermione? You said it 'all boiled over'."

Ron went bright red.

"Ah, so you like her."

Ron paused. "Maybe. I dunno. I thought I did but something changed. I woke up and kinda just didn't feel the same. It's weird. I vaguely remember laying down and feeling a burst of magic. That was it."

Harry frowned. "When was that?"

"Hmm, around 10:15 last night?"

Harry fought to keep the pink tinge off his cheeks. Hermione had accidentally kissed him at that moment.

"That was _you_?" Ron asked incredulously. Again, Harry was the reason he didn't have something.

Harry shrugged and went quiet. He reflected on the time he'd known her. The first time he'd met her, she'd repaired his glasses. Sure, it was in an effort to prove herself, but no one had ever done it. A few weeks later, Ron had insulted her, and Harry had gone to save her from the troll. They became fast friends and before they knew it, term was over, and they'd solved the mystery of the Philosopher's Stone. The next year, she'd met up with them at Diagon Alley and had fussed over him being all dirty. She'd worked tirelessly trying to figure out what the mysterious creature was that had been petrifying muggleborns. When she'd been petrified herself, he'd felt as though he'd lost an arm. And then yesterday she'd waited when no one else had. They'd stayed up and talked, and as he lay with her asleep in his arms, he'd not been able to imagine life without her. Hermione had become a part of him.

He came back to awareness to find that it was just him and the sleeping Professor in the cabin. He realised what his thoughts meant. "Oh Merlin, that means I love her."

A quiet voice from the corner said "You're not the first Potter to fall for the smartest witch of the age. It happened to your father too." He sounded amused.

Harry nearly fell off his seat. "You're awake, Professor? Wait, did you say you knew my dad?"

The man smiled. "James was one of my best friends. There was me, him, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. We all had nicknames. James was Prongs, I was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, and Peter was Wormtail. I'm the only one now. Our names were after our forms – stag, black dog, rat and wolf." He sniffed, as if smelling a familiar scent.

A tear trickled out of his eye. Ron and Hermione happened to reappear at this moment.

Hermione saw the tear. She rushed over. "Oh Harry, are you alright?"

He nodded. She sat next to him and Remus closed his eyes, trying not to laugh. Ron sat opposite him.

CtD CtD CtD

The next couple hours passed quickly and quietly. Hermione was reading a book on Defensive charms, Ron was staring blankly out the window, and Harry was reading _Lords and Ladies_.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, listen to this. _If the terms of a guardian's will cannot be met, a minor may undergo an emancipation process and become a Lord. This will give them rights to access family vaults, authority in the Wizengamot and Ministry, and the ability to use magic and not be fined for performing it 'underage'._ "

Ron didn't look surprised, having been educated in house politics at a young age, but Hermione gasped. "Harry, that's what he was talking about!"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Griphook. The goblin that took me down."

"Ah, got your own goblin now?"

Harry and Hermione frowned. This jealousy had to be nipped in the bud. The potential argument was stilled by a sharp squealing sound coming from Harry's trunk. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, I think that's your sneakoscope mate." Ron replied, grabbing it from between Harry's robes.

Hermione looked excited.

"It's just a cheap one." Ron added.

Harry glanced at the professor. "Well, put it away so it doesn't wake him again." Ron nodded and put back.

"Harry, you could get it checked in Hogsmeade."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade Ronald? I heard its one of the only non-muggle settlements in Europe." Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah it is," Ron replied offhandedly, "But I want to go because of the chocolate that Honeydukes sells."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a sweetshop. It's got everything – pepper imps, chocolate balls full of clotted cream and strawberry, and sugar quills. You can suck on them in class and make it look like you're planning what to write next. They've even got levitating lollies."

Hermione, who at the same time as Ron's spiel, had rambled about the Shrieking Shack, whirled around to look at Harry and said to him "It'll be nice to get out of school and explore for a bit."

He smiled. "Yeah, it will be. Fudge signed my slip – not that it will matter if Griphook does what I think he will."

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione shrieked.

"Just shut up Hermione." Ron said, storming out. He didn't really appreciate not being listened to.

Hermione burst into tears. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her directly in the eye. "Hermione, the thing about Ron is that he just says things in the heat of the moment. He doesn't really think about the consequences. I guess he doesn't really know how his words will affect others."

She sniffed.

"Come on. Gimme a hug." Harry fought a battle within himself. He could kiss her right there and then, but knowing his luck, Ron would walk in. Or worse, Draco Malfoy and his cronies. They stood embraced for the third time that day.

Suddenly, the train screeched to a grinding halt. It had begun to rain at some point during the journey – neither Harry nor Hermione had noticed. The rain continued thickly, and an icy wind entered the compartment, even though the windows were shut. Distant thuds and bangs sounded, indicating that luggage was falling. Without warning, everything went dark. Harry and Hermione attempted to move back to their seats but all that achieved was tripping over each other. The door opened and Ginny, Ron and Neville all piled in.

"Harry?"

"Ron?"

"No, I'm Neville."

"Ouch that was my foot."

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up again, for sounds of movement were coming from his corner. He vaguely registered the man telling them to stay where they were. Then Harry heard someone, a woman, scream.

When Harry awoke again, he saw Hermione, Neville, and Ron all staring at him with concern. Only Ginny looked as bad as he did. He jumped in fright when a snap resounded. "What was _that_?"

"Its alright, have some chocolate. It's only me." Remus handed some of Honeyduke's finest to the group.

"Yeah but what was that thing with the sludgy grey hand?"

Remus sighed. James had been the same. Persistent. "It was a dementor." He broke more chocolate. "A dementor from the bowels of Azkaban. They guard it. To put it simply, they suck the happiness out of you, leaving only bad memories behind. It's why the ministry suspects that Si – Black will be insane."

Harry shuddered. "I certainly feel like I'll never be happy again. What's the chocolate got to do with anything?"

Hermione piped up. "Harry, chocolate contains something called Dopamine, which makes you happy." This made Remus and Harry smile. Remus could relate to the girl – she wanted to know anything and everything. Two years ago, Harry would have cringed, but he'd grown used to Hermione's quirks.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to the driver." Remus said and left. Hermione turned to Harry. "Are you sure you're alright Harry?"

He shuddered again. "Yeah, I guess. What happened?"

"Well – that thing – the dementor, it just stood in the doorway and looked around. Then it came in and you – "

"It looked like you were having a fit." Ron finished.

"And then Professor Lupin stood up and told it 'None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks.'"

The man in question returned. "Harry, are you alright? We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

He shrugged. Why had he gone to pieces when clearly no one else had? Why was he such a failure? Why couldn't he just control his emotions?

CtD CtD CtD

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they could hear Hagrid calling "Firs' years this way please". They climbed to a carriage, which smelled of mould and straw, and headed up to the school. It was when they reached the doors that the fireworks began. Draco had somehow found out about Harry fainting and started saying "Is it true what Longbottom said? You _fainted_?" Ron took exception to this and drew his fist back, Hermione caught it and then slapped him herself, and McGonagall came along to break it up, insisting that she needed to speak to Hermione and Harry needed to see Madam Pomfrey.

Later that night as Harry reflected on his day, he reasoned that it had been one the best, despite the challenge of the dementors. He'd spent quality time with Hermione and had figured out more puzzle pieces.

 _September 1, 1993_

 _If yesterday was interesting, today was insane. It started off with Hermione waking me up to talk. I summoned my shirt wandlessly, which gave her a hell of a shock. We talked, and then she fell asleep. Getting to the station was a mission, as it usually is with Ron's family, bless their hearts. Then I met Professor Lupin, who happened to know my parents. Hermione and Ron had another snit and then we encountered dementors, the guards of Azkaban._

 _Things I noticed today:_

 _-Hermione has beautiful eyes._

 _-I'm in love with her._

 _-Professor Lupin knew my parents and Sirius Black._

 _-They were animagi._

 _-Lupin seemed to smell something familiar._

 _-Sirius was a black dog. Is it possible that he could have been in Surrey when I called the Knight Bus?_

 _Oh, well, off to sleep now. Tomorrow is a new day._

 _HJP_

 **A/N: Well, what an intense and emotional rollercoaster. I know some will not agree with my diary scenes, nor will they agree with how close I have made Harry and Hermione. Let me just say that my Harry and Hermione are much closer and she acts differently around Ron because she fears he will judge her if he sees the emotional side. Yes, Harry is only 13 but he is very mature and has had to grow up quickly. Thanks for reading. Kind reviews fuel me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Definitely not. Broke student here.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to Chapter 3 of Connecting the Dots. Thank you for your lovely reviews so far and all the follows – it really warms my heart. I know my style probably isn't close to JK but I do believe that doing this much writing has improved my abilities. I'm slowly branching out to longer chapters. This one will cover the first day (which in POA is the chapter, Talons and Tea Leaves). It will follow canon events but of course, our Harry here is a) in love with Hermione and b) a lot smarter. Because of this, the first Divination lesson will be his only one. Let's go!**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _September 1, 1993_

 _If yesterday was interesting, today was insane. It started off with Hermione waking me up to talk. I summoned my shirt wandlessly, which gave her a hell of a shock. We talked, and then she fell asleep. Getting to the station was a mission, as it usually is with Ron's family, bless their hearts. Then I met Professor Lupin, who happened to know my parents. Hermione and Ron had another snit and then we encountered dementors, the guards of Azkaban._

 _Things I noticed today:_

 _Hermione has beautiful eyes._

 _I'm in love with her._

 _Professor Lupin knew my parents and Sirius Black._

 _They were animagi._

 _Lupin seemed to smell something familiar._

 _Sirius was a black dog. Is it possible that he could have been in Surrey when I called the Knight Bus?_

 _Oh, well, off to sleep now. Tomorrow is a new day._

 _HJP_

 **Chapter 3: Enter, Trelawney**

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning, they were greeted with the sight of their arch-rival, Draco Malfoy, entertaining a group of Slytherins with his theatrics.

"Thinks he's so wonderful, doesn't he?" Harry muttered. Ron snorted, and Hermione elbowed him, although he knew that silently she agreed.

"Hey Potter! The dementors are coming. You'd better run. _Woooooooooooooooo_." Pansy Parkinson shrieked delightfully.

"You two _really_ like the sound of your own voices, don't you?" Harry sneered, before dropping heavily into a seat at the Gryffindor table. Snickers abounded.

"What's up with him?" George asked Ron, gesturing towards Harry while holding the third year Gryffindor timetables. "That's yours by the way."

"Malfoy." Ron replied coldly.

George looked up and saw Draco impersonating a dementor. "That little git! He wasn't so cocky when he came into our cabin last night. His legs were wobbling so much he looked like an octopus."

Ginny snorted from beside him.

"I hate those things. They sort of make you feel cold inside." Fred muttered.

"You didn't pass out though." Harry said quietly.

"So, it was true then? I'm sorry mate, that sucks."

Harry smiled. He rather liked the twins. They goofed around a lot, but he knew that underneath, their hearts were as big as their family. There was a lot of love to be spread. He listened as they spoke of a time their own father had been out to Azkaban prison and had come back pale and shaking. He hadn't spoken properly for at least 3 days.

"Besides, the first quidditch match is Gryffindor vs Slytherin," George added happily, "He won't be so smug then."

This did help Harry, who heartily dug into his potatoes and eggs. As he took a sip of pumpkin juice, he heard Ron arguing with Hermione once more. Hermione appeared to be rather happy, and Ron couldn't understand something on her timetable.

"Surely, it must be a mistake Hermione." Ron whined. "They've got at least ten subjects a day. Harry, look at this. Divination, nine; Muggle Studies, also nine am; and Arithmancy, nine."

Harry leaned over Hermione's shoulder. Ron was correct. "Interesting. How will you be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly, Harry. Pass the marmalade please, Ronald." Hermione replied, sidestepping their questions. "I've already spoken to Professor McGonagall."

Hagrid walked in, casually swinging a dead polecat over his shoulder. He greeted them, saying he was very happy they'd be in his class later on.

Ron looked nervous. "What's he been up to? Anyway, we'd better get up to the North Tower, it'll take at least ten minutes."

Harry and Hermione nodded their agreement and left the Great Hall, ignoring Draco's comments about Harry being a weak minded fool who couldn't handle a "itty bitty little Dementor."

CD CD CD CD CD CD CD CD

After an interesting adventure in which they battled flights of stairs and an adventurous knight, the trio finally made it to the North Tower. When they finally emerged onto the landing, they found that almost the entire class was there waiting by a trapdoor.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Someone asked incredulously. As though it had heard, the door swung open and a silvery ladder descended from the hole and stopped in front of Harry. Ron smirked. "After you mate."

Harry climbed up the ladder and entered into one of the strangest rooms he'd ever seen. It looked as though someone had raided a tea shop, shoved the contents into an overhead attic and then painted said attic pink and floral. The only thing that was almost normal was the lace curtains, which Harry absently wondered if she'd gotten them from his aunt. Come to think of it, there _had_ been a strange, bug-like lady at the door a few years back who'd been buying Aunt Petunia's old fabrics.

He looked around the room more. There were at least twenty small tables with poofy beanbags to sit in on either side of them. Everything was dimly lit; no windows were open and there were lamps draped in red fabric. A fire was burning brightly, giving more heat to the incense that was burning in the corner. The shelves that ran across the entire length of the circular wall were filled with playing cards, crystal balls, and countless amounts of teacups.

"Where is she?" Ron asked as he joined Harry.

Harry shrugged. They all received an answer a minute later, when a voice spoke out from the shadows. "How lovely to see you all in the physical realm at last. Come, sit down dearies."

When he saw her, he just about dropped dead. It looked awfully like that same woman. Only now, in her natural habitat, she looked even more like a glittering insect. She was wearing ridiculously large glasses, which hung from delicate silver chains. She was dressed in a loose plain fabric dress, bright patterned tights, and a gauzy spangled shawl. Necklaces and bracelets adorned her neck and arms as well.

The class awkwardly seated themselves in the beanbag chairs. She herself perched delicately on a wingback armchair in front of the fire. "Welcome to Divination. I am Professor Trelawney. For some of you, this will be your first time seeing me, for I find that venturing into the hustle and bustle of the school too often clouds my inner eye, and we wouldn't that, now would we?"

Ron rolled his eyes. At least he seemed to have recovered from his jealousy fit from the day before, Harry thought to himself. Nobody spoke. Harry noticed Hermione looked as though she were going to puke. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued speaking. "So, you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of the magical arts. I must warn you now that if you do not have the sight, there is very little I can do for you. Books won't get you very far either. Many witches and wizards are unable to penetrate the veiled mystery of the future." Hermione looked irritated at this prospect.

She pointed at Dean. "You, boy, is your father succeeding in his business?"

"I think so, ma'am." Dean said respectfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." She said, the firelight glinting on her long earrings. Dean frowned as the Professor continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods this year. This term will be devoted to tea leaves. Then we will progress to palmistry."

She went on, warning Parvati to 'beware a red-haired man', and informing them that her inner eye told her that classes would be disrupted in February due to a nasty bout of flu where even she would lose her voice, and that around easter, someone would leave them forever. She also claimed that two would last only past the lesson.

Harry looked around. No one seemed phased, but his attention was drawn to Hermione again. She seemed as though she was going to bolt.

Professor Trelawney gestured to Lavender, who was nearest, and said "I wonder dear, could you pass me the large silver teapot."

Lavender got up and passed it to her.

"Also, that thing you are dreading will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

She then instructed them to divide into pairs and collect a teacup. They were to drink until the dregs remained, swill the cup three times with their left and hand, and tip the cup upside down. Then they were to trade with their partner, who would read it.

"Right, what can you see in mine?" Ron asked.

Harry was desperately trying not to fall asleep. He squinted. "Uh, not much mate. Soggy brown stuff."

Ron chuckled. Professor Trelawney, on the other hand, did not find it quite so amusing. "Use your inner eye! You must see beyond the mundane."

Harry sat up straight, took a deep breath and tried to convince himself he could see something. "This looks like some sort of wonky cross, which means – oh wait, no, if I look at it this way it's a sun rising… so maybe you're going to suffer but be very happy too?"

"Already got that going on mate." Ron replied, now turning Harry's cup. "Ok, so I see a broomstick. Maybe you'll be the youngest professional quidditch player in a century. When I turn it the other way there's some sort of animal. Yeah, there's its head. Maybe that's a wing."

Harry and Ron nearly fell off their seats in disbelief when she snatched the cup from them. She gasped in horror. "What is it Professor?" Lavender asked.

"My dear, you, you – no, it's better not to say. Keep going everyone. As you were."

This failed to appease them however, for in the next moment, they all stood around Harry and Ron's table.

"You might as well just get it over with ma'am." Harry said, getting irritated by the woman's theatrics.

Someone burst into an unconcealed laughing fit. He dared not look around.

"My dear, you have the Grim." She burst into tears.

"What's the grim?"

Ron briefly explained that it was a death omen that resembled a black dog. Hermione grabbed the cup.

"It doesn't look like a Grim to me…"

Trelawney stopped crying and glared at the bookish girl. "Your inner eye must be fogged."

Seamus, Dean and Neville all wanted turns after that. They all claimed that it looked like a grim one way, but another animal in the next rotation.

"Will you all just hurry up and decide when I'm going to die?" Harry growled. Everyone avoided his eyes.

"I say that he-who-must-not-be-named will rise again, you'll defeat him and live a long and happy life with at least ten children." Parvati chimed in. She liked the Professor, but her respect for her fellow housemate went further.

"Thanks Parvati." He nodded at her.

"I think we'll leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her airiest voice. "Yes, please pack your things and leave me."

Silently they packed their things and left the tower to go to Transfiguration.

CD CD CD CD CD CD CD CD

Professor Minerva McGonagall was a stern woman with a soft heart. She had lost the ability to have children in a duel during the war against Grindelwald and as a result, loved her lions fiercely. Her ability to transform into a cat was a great comfort to her because it meant she could curl up in front of the fire when she felt sad and be a source of peace to others who needed a furry ear. As per tradition of every class at the beginning of the term, she awaited her students in her animagus form, watching keenly as the awfully pale group of third years piled into the classroom. Confusion washed over her when instead of sitting at the front like he usually did, young Mr Potter slunk to the back as though he were hiding. She observed that many were throwing him furtive glances when they thought he wasn't looking and frowned to herself.

She reverted back to her human form and was severely disappointed to receive no reaction.

"Dear me, what on earth has gotten into you lot today? You're usually talking so much I end up taking points. And not that it matters, but it's the first time I've never gotten any applause."

Everyone looked at Harry again. Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination lesson and we were doing tea leaves –"

"Say no more Miss Granger. Which of you will be dying this year?"

"Me." Harry said flatly.

McGonagall tsked. "You'll be relieved to know that none of the death predictions she's made have been true. She's only ever made one true prophecy. Nevertheless Potter, see me after class. I must speak with you."

Harry nodded, and she began her lesson on animagi, her heart breaking for the boy as he shredded a piece of parchment into small diamonds.

CD CD CD CD CD CD

After what seemed like forever, the class was finally over. As the rest of the Gryffindor third years filtered out, Harry walked to the front, where McGonagall was waiting behind her desk.

"Tea, Potter?"

"Sure, Professor McGonagall." He said as he sat in the seat she was gesturing too.

"Call me Minerva when it's just the two of us. Professor McGonagall makes me feel even older than I am already." She told him with a smile.

"Whispy!" She called gently. A house elf appeared. "May we have a pot of tea and a spot of lunch?"

"Yes Mistress! I is getting that for you."

The two sat in a comfortable silence while they waited. Once the food appeared, she offered him a chocolate biscuit. He took one and sat back.

"Now, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about your classes. Professor Dumbledore and I had a chat about your selection of electives and we were slightly concerned at how 'easy' they appeared. Then, we realised you probably weren't very well informed when you chose them. No disrespect to Miss Granger or Mr Weasley of course, it's just we tend to forget you grew up in the muggle world and might not know too much about each subject."

Harry smiled. It felt nice to be cared about, and he could see her point very clearly. "Alright, Prof – Minerva. Before you start though, I must say that Divination is ridiculous. I'd like to drop it. And uh, I think she bought the curtains from my aunt so that's even more reason to dislike her."

Minerva spit out her tea in shock. "Did you just say that she bought her curtains from _your aunt_?"

He nodded. "I recognised them as soon as I got in there. And the teacups – they were hers too."

She gaped. "Well that is a shock. Now how are you feeling about the content?"

Harry sighed. "I don't want to spend the next few years putting up with her predictions of my death."

"That's completely understandable. Before I switch it out with something else, can we talk about your other choice?"

"Uh, I guess. Sure."

"I must ask, did you choose it because of Mr Weasley or the fact that Hagrid was teaching it?"

Harry blushed. "A little of both I guess."

"Are you _genuinely_ interested in magical creatures?"

He paused. "I suppose it could be useful to know how to deal with them but not particularly."

"What _are_ you interested in? Do you know what you want to do as a job one day?" Minerva asked. He was so young yet seemed so mature.

"For a while I thought being a dark wizard catcher sounded interesting but then I had Voldemort after me two years in a row. Now, I don't really know."

"What about Professional Quidditch?"

"Honestly Professor, I like it but not enough to want to do it for the rest of my life."

She was intrigued. "Do you know of anything else you'd maybe like?"

"I dunno. I tutored a friend in secret in Primary School and that was kinda fun. But Healing also interests me. I've also recovered really quickly from the injuries that Dudley gave me while Harry hunting. Besides, as soon as I could read, I got my hands on science books."

"Harry what?" She asked in horror, skipping over the other details

"Hunting."

"Looks like I'll be having a word with Albus." She growled under her breath. "Anyway, we think your skills would be used better in other areas. Healing isn't offered until your fifth year but how about you join Miss Granger in Arithmancy and Runes? I've heard rumours that muggle studies is out of date."

"Yeah, alright. Ron won't be too happy, but it'll be nice to be with Hermione."

Minerva smiled. "Yes, do look after her. She's a bright girl."

Another comfortable silence followed. Harry broke it, curious. "Professor?" She looked at him, reminding him silently of her offer. "I'm worried about her."

"Who, Miss Granger?"

Harry nodded. "She's got three classes at 9am. I won't question how it's even possible but surely that isn't going to be any good for her health."

She sighed. "I did try to convince her not to take too many. She's a very strong willed girl though."

A thought popped into his mind. "Ma'am? Was my mother like that? You know, wanting to know anything and everything about magic?"

Minerva's eyes softened. "Yes, she was. Miss Granger reminds me a lot of Lily. She did the exact same thing in her third year."

"What happened?" He was drinking in the details of his mother with joy. He'd never be able to hug her, never be able to kiss her, never experience her pride when something was done well.

"She ended up in the hospital wing a few weeks later. Eventually I convinced her to cut back and learn the other stuff she wanted through books."

"Wow. Did dad help her?"

"They didn't get on until your mother's fifth year."

Harry raised his eyebrows. That was a surprise, considering how close they appeared in the photographs Hagrid had given them. For the next half hour, she filled him in with many tales of his parents school years. Eventually they realised it was dinner and many would probably be worried at their absence. Professor and Student walked to the Great Hall together, enjoying the bond they shared.

Minerva sincerely hoped that Harry would be able to help his friend.

CD CD CD CD CD

Later that night, Harry sat with his arm around Hermione in the common room. Her eyes were red rimmed, brimming with tears. According to Lavender, she'd been crying since Care of Magical Creatures had ended.

"Hermione? What happened? You know you can tell me anything right?"

She sniffed. "Care of Magical Creatures was awful. It was going fine at the start. Then Hagrid introduced Buckbeak, a hippogriff. He told us it was important to let them warm up to us and that we weren't to insult them. Of course, Malfoy listens to no one but his father and Professor Snape, so he called Buckbeak an "ugly great brute" and Buckbeak lashed out and cut him. He said his father would hear about it and the beast would be executed."

He rubbed her back. "Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry. He's probably talking rubbish but it's not nice that things had to happen that way." She leaned in closer, still trying to hold back her emotion.

"I'm so scared Harry." She whispered.

"I know. It'll be alright." He whispered back. When he looked into her eyes, he noticed something else seemed to be bothering her. "What else is upsetting you? It breaks my heart to see you like this, Mione."

A tear escaped. "Ron and I were talking about what happened in Divination and when I said it was a woolly subject, he told me I was just jealous because there was finally something that I wasn't good at."

Anger sparked inside Harry. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

A little while later, Harry was looking through his photos, viewing the images in a new light. Hermione was now asleep, using Harry's chest as a pillow and Crookshanks had joined them, taking up residence on his lap.

He came to a photo of himself playing on the floor, throwing bricks around and giggling. An orange cat with a large tail and squishy face darted in and out of the photo. He gasped in shock and almost dropped the album in shock.

"Is that….?"

"Harry, what is it?" He had woken Hermione with the jolt that had run through him.

"Look closely at the picture. At the cat that keeps running around me."

She realised what he meant and soon she joined the dumbstruck club. No wonder….

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Don't hate me please. I wanted to end it here to keep things a little fun and also motivate me to post the next chapter quickly. I'm playing with one of my favourite fan theories here. Check back soon for episode 4. Also, I loved my idea of Trelawney buying Petunia's curtains… hehe. Love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back! The amount of reviews I received from Chapter 3 were incredible. Thank you! It's exciting seeing how things unfold. What I love about writing is that sometimes you'll have no inspiration whatsoever and then, to quote our very own Professor Whiskers, Boom. This chapter picks up where we left off – in the common room with the photo album. Many of you were correct by the way. Anyway, Happy New Year and let's get onto the story. Reading suggestion: 3/4 Width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _He came to a photo of himself playing on the floor, throwing bricks around and giggling. An orange cat with a large tail and squishy face darted in and out of the photo. He gasped in shock and almost dropped the album in shock._

" _Is that….?"_

" _Harry, what is it?" He had woken Hermione with the jolt that had run through him._

" _Look closely at the picture. At the cat that keeps running around me."_

 _She realised what he meant and soon she joined the dumbstruck club. No wonder…._

 **Chapter 4: The Truth About Crookshanks.**

As it happened, the cat really _was_ Crookshanks. In Hermione's mind, this explained basically everything. This was a fact she shared with great enthusiasm. Harry didn't see it.

"How though?"

She hit him on the shoulder. "Well, think about it. Kneazles are extremely clever and have a long memory. He knows your scent, Harry."

"So?"

"Harry! Yes, I was with you but he remembered _you_."

"Uh, okay, sure."

Crookshanks purred loudly. Harry scratched the cat's chin, thinking deeply as he did so. It was true, Harry _had_ been drawn in that direction in the shop (although at the time he thought that was just due to protecting Hermione), and come to think of it, he _had_ seemed a little familiar.

Eventually they decided it was high time to go up to bed. Harry wrote in his journal before laying down to sleep.

 _September 2_ _nd_ _, 1993_

 _Well, what a day. We started off with Draco being his usual silly self – I swear he just loves the sound of his own voice. He was doing some sort of theatrical performance where he was me reacting to the dementors. Really, it was so pathetic it was laughable. I almost did laugh. But instead, I just sat down after making one remark. Ron and I fought with Hermione over her timetable and then went on an adventure through the halls of Hogwarts to find the North Tower where we had Divination. What do you know? I've seen the Professor before. Anyway, she predicted my death, Hermione got upset, and we all quietly left for transfiguration. It was very ungryffindorish. We're usually the loudest bunch in the school and you can hear us coming from a mile off… maybe not me so much, but Ron and Seamus – definitely. Then McGonagall kept me after class and convinced me to change my electives. She entertained me with tales of my parents and left me with a warning for Hermione. Afterwards, Hermione and I cuddled on the couch and she told me about Care of Magical Creatures. The madness didn't stop there – we made a surprising discovery via my photo album from Hagrid._

 _Things I noticed_

 _-Ron is very critical of Hermione_

 _\- Professor Trelawney bought the curtains and cups from my Aunt Petunia_

 _\- Trelawney seems incompetent… why did Dumbledore hire her?_

 _\- All of my classmates were weary of me after the Grim episode_

 _\- McGonagall places very little value in Divination_

 _\- She cares for us as her own_

 _\- She is suddenly taking an interest in me_

 _-Hermione has a very gentle heart_

 _\- Crookshanks was my cat as a baby_

 _Until Next Time_

 _HJP_

CD CD CD CD CD

The next day dawned bright and early. Harry woke at 6:30, weighed down by a bright orange lump. He grabbed his glasses and muttered "morning Crooks, why are you on my bed?"

Without hesitation, the Kneazle turned his fluffy head towards Ron's, where Scabbers lay 'sleeping' on top. Harry shook his head in amusement – one thing was for sure, Hermione's cat didn't like Ron's rat. He dragged himself off to the shower, scratching Crookshanks head on his way past. The answering purr said this had been the perfect thing to do.

When a fully dressed Harry returned, Crookshanks was still in the same place. Upon closer inspection, he noticed both cat and rat had one eye open.

He wondered if there would ever be peace between the two.

CD CD CD CD

The following week passed rather quickly with lessons in Herbology and Astronomy, assimilating himself into Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and numerous fights between Ron and Hermione that took place in the Common Room, the library and the Great Hall. Harry found himself many times wandering the halls alone, joined by his furry orange friend.

It wasn't until the 9th of September that they experienced the thrill of Remus Lupin's teaching. Harry smiled every time he thought of the man – he'd been there when Harry had realised the true extent of his feelings toward Hermione.

When they arrived at the Defence classroom, Professor Lupin redirected them to the staffroom, where he claimed he'd discovered what was called a Boggart. They were not alone. Professor Snape was sitting in a chair, drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea. He scowled at the sight of the students.

"This is a _staff_ room, Lupin. Meaning it is not a place where students may dilly dally whenever they like."

"Oh, Severus, do calm down. I merely brought them here because there is a boggart inside the wardrobe. Filius told me about it. Now, you're welcome to stay but I have a lesson to teach. Come in, everyone."

The students filtered in, rolling their eyes as Professor Snape's face grew darker every second. Remus walked over and stood next to it. It gave a sudden wobble, banging against the wall. "There's nothing to worry about, it's alright." He said calmly as a few people jumped backwards in alarm and horror.

Neville gave him a look a pure terror and even Seamus looked at the rattling doorknob with apprehension. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "From wardrobes to cupboards, they'll hide wherever they want to – I once met one that lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one, according to Professor Flitwick, moved in yesterday. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a Boggart?"

Harry and Hermione both put up their hands.

"Harry?"

"It's a shapeshifter that takes the shape of whatever it believes will frighten us most."

"Very good. I couldn't have put it better myself. Yes, indeed. It feeds off fear, much like a dementor does. Our one has, as of yet, not assumed a form. It will become what each of us most fears. Never fear, we have a huge advantage over it. Ron? Have you spotted it? I hear you're quite skilled at strategy and tactics."

He ignored Hermione, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know the shape it should be?" Ron answered shyly.

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin. Hermione put her hand down in disappointed. Remus smiled fondly, remembering his own days as a student. "It's best to have company when you're defeating a boggart. It confuses him. Should he be a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug?"

Severus mumbled under his breath.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple. It requires willpower. You see, what truly destroys one is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find amusing. We will practise the charm without wands first. After me please, _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class as one. "'Good, good' said Professor Lupin. "But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. How about you Neville? Care to give us a demonstration?"

Neville gulped but stepped forward. Remus leaned forward and asked. "Now, what is your greatest fear Mr Longbottom?"

"Professor Snape," he whispered.

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry, can you say that a little bit louder?"

"Professor Snape!"

The man in question sneered. "Lupin, I wouldn't trust this boy with anything. He's afraid of his own shadow."

"Really Severus? Because I seem to recall his mother and father being among the best aurors in the first war. He might be shy now, but you'll be eating your words come the second one. You know as well as I do that Voldemort is not dead, merely biding his time."

Severus grimaced. "Go on then, try him on for size. But don't count on his success."

Professor Lupin quietly leaned into Neville and whispered "Now, picture your Grandmother's clothes. When the boggart comes out, picture Professor Snape _in_ those clothes. Ready? Go." The wardrobe door opened, and the class gasped at how lifelike the boggart Snape seemed.

"Riddikulus!" Neville shouted, and laughter rang around the room as Augusta Longbottom's infamous green coat and vulture hat appeared on it, along with a pair of red shiny heels. The Professor left the room after seeing this.

"Well done, Neville! Your father would be proud! Ron, would you like a go? Everyone else, in a line."

Their fellow classmates gasped in horror as a huge spider appeared. It seemed Ron was not the only one afraid. With the wave of a wand, its legs were adorned by rollerskates. The line continued and there was a vast range of fears, from dead relatives to dogs. Finally, it was Harry's turn.

He stood in front of the wardrobe. No one, not even Lupin, had been prepared for Harry's greatest fear to be a dementor. Harry froze as the screaming ripped through his mind. Remus jumped in front of him, shifting the boggart into what appeared to be a crystal ball. Only crystal balls didn't have clouds surrounding them…

The white sphere became a disco ball and then banished into thin air.

"Class dismissed. Thank you all for coming!"

CD CD CD CD CD CD

Hours later, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, wandered the corridors. Upon reaching the dungeons, he was fascinated. A deep, rumbling sound was echoing from one of the nearby rooms.

He moved closer. The rumbling was getting louder.

But with the exception of his potions master, no one occupied the dungeons. He shook his head, puzzled.

It wasn't until he was back in his office that he realised what he'd heard. A melody not known in the dungeons since the days of Lily Evans. The sound of laughter.

CD CD CD CD CD CD

For the next four nights, Harry didn't sleep well. At times, he wandered. At times he stared out the window. He often wondered where Sirius Black was, or what was wrong with Scabbers. But through all his sleepless nights, he was not alone. At night, Hermione's cat (his, if you asked her) would guard him, protecting him from horrors unknown.

Monday morning welcomed sunny skies and a gentle breeze. Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoyed a nice cup of tea with Hagrid, reflecting on their holidays and what each had done.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor Boy's dormitory after lunch, he found a letter on his bed.

 _Mr H Potter,_

 _Boys Dormitory_

 _Gryffindor Tower_

He flipped it over curiously. It was from Gringotts. Cautiously, he opened it, half expecting something to jump out.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Since your last visit in August, I have done some investigating. What I found was incredibly disturbing. As well as receiving your bank statements, Albus Dumbledore has been transferring gold from your vault to a Mr V Dursley. Under our laws, this is a great offense. Please find enclosed every statement from October 1981 to September 1993._

 _Further digging has revealed that the Ministry of Magic, and we at Gringotts, have made a Grim error. I wish to discuss this in person with you at your earliest convience, perhaps this Saturday morning. I have sent a letter also to your Defence Professor, Remus Lupin. We must act quickly._

 _May your gold ever flow,_

 _Griphook_

Harry let out a heavy breath. A _Grim_ error. Something sounded eerily familiar about it. He decided to see Professor Lupin when the man was free. Nevertheless, he sent a reply back saying Saturday seemed fine and moved on with the rest of his afternoon.

CD CD CD CD CD

As it happened, Remus was free the very next day. They found themselves having tea after dinner, Hermione covering for Harry if anyone asked where he was.

"Now Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Professor, I got a letter from –"

"Griphook?" Remus asked kindly.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded.

"Call me Remus or Moony when we're not in class, Harry. Sir makes me feel a hundred years old."

Harry grinned. "Ok, Remus. So, are you free on Saturday? Griphook suggested it."

"Yes, Harry, I am and I've already arranged for special permission from the headmaster. I didn't tell him exactly what we were doing, just that I wanted to get to know you a little better and that I had someone I wanted you to meet."

"That's sounds rather Slytherin of you." Harry teased.

"Yes it does, doesn't it? I wasn't the brains of the marauders for nothing." Remus said lightly, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"The hat nearly put me in Slytherin you know? And when I discovered I was a Parselmouth I almost wondered if he was right. What's the Marauders?"

"Really Harry? That's rather interesting. Yes, I too have an ability that most would see as dark. But enough about my Slytherin traits – the marauders was the name of our group that I told you about on the train."

"How did you get your names?"

"We were animagi. Stag, wolf, dog, and rat."

"Can I become on too? Can you teach me?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Maybe one day. Now, let me tell you about the time your father woke up to find that he'd been outpranked by a girl."

And they sat for hours, Remus entertaining his best friend's son of the days when Hogwarts was host to the group of young Gryffindor pranksters.

CD CD CD CD CD

That night, Harry wrote in his journal for the first time in over a week.

 _September 12, 1993_

 _It's been a while since I got a chance to record my thoughts, what with homework and visits to Hagrid's._

 _Ron seems to have gotten over his little spat with Hermione but is very wary of Crooks. I personally love that cat – and it seems he returns the sentiment. He follows me everywhere at night. If I wander the halls, he's there. If I'm at the window, he's there. And if I'm on the bed, he's right on top of me. He's great for the nights where I miss mum and dad._

 _Things I've noticed:_

 _-Hermione has been rather quiet lately_

 _-She still is in three places at once._

 _-Remus, also known as Moony, is afraid of the moon._

 _-This is very strange as his animagus form is supposedly a wolf._

 _-Griphook says they've made a grim error. Something is eerily familiar about this…_

 _-Crookshanks constantly watches Scabbers._

 _Until next time_

 _HJP_

As he lay his head down on the pillow, he had an absent thought pass through his head that he was missing something. In the defence teacher's quarters, the same thought went through Remus Lupin's mind. Now what was it?

 **A/n: A slightly shorter chapter but I felt I owed you one after being away on holiday for so long. Yes, I did have two entries but it's because I like to end a chapter with one. I hope you enjoyed and please remember that if you're reviewing, keep it nice. See you next time, when Harry meets with Griphook. Anything you want to see happen, let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome back to Connecting the Dots! I hope you're as excited as I am to find out what task Griphook has for Harry and Remus. Of course we'll also have him claim his lordship (how convenient, seeing that he's at Gringotts) and Harry talks with Hermione about her classes. Ps I'll be starting a Harry/Luna romance soon. Side note, I noticed that Remus had already told Harry about the marauders… let's just put it down to Harry having so much on his mind he forgot, even though he writes things down. He's only human. And he'll realise that Remus has said it more than once soon. Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _As he lay his head down on the pillow, he had an absent thought pass through his head that he was missing something. In the defence teacher's quarters, the same thought went through Remus Lupin's mind. Now what was it?_

 **Chapter 5: Lord Potter**

Of course, it seemed that nothing could be kept secret from Hermione. The second he'd returned from having supper with Professor Lupin, she'd jumped at him and pried out every last bit of truth, including the summons from Gringotts.

She was quiet for almost an hour afterwards, something that Harry (and Ron, had he been there) would state was an achievement.

"Harry! I've got it. I know where you've heard about the grim."

He raised an eyebrow. Crookshanks jumped onto her lap, distracting her for a second and giving him some blessed relief – she'd given him a hell of a fright. "Yes?"

"In Divination! It was all Trelawney could talk about."

"Right, so this error could result in death if it's not fixed?" He asked her.

She shrugged.

"Do my ears deceive me or did Hermione Granger just admit she doesn't know something?" a voice said from behind.

Harry spun around. "Ron! How much did you hear?"

"Just the end part. Everything alright?" Ron was acting very mature for once.

"Yep. Just have a meeting on Saturday with Remus."

"Remus?"

"Professor Lupin. He knew my parents."

"Wow. Wicked."

Harry smiled. "Hey Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What does a grim look like?"

"It's black and has long fur. My uncle died 24 hours after seeing one."

Harry stored the information in the back of his mind. He had a feeling it would be useful in the near future.

CD CD CD CD CD

When Saturday arrived, Harry was rather nervous. Somehow word had got out that he was going to Gringotts and whispers had followed him through the corridors.

"Do you think he'll claim his lordship?"

"Is he going to buy Hogwarts?"

"Is he going to become a goblin?"

"Do you think it's to do with Sirius Black?"

"Maybe he's buying the Mudblood."

Some whispers amused him while others enraged him. He met Professor Lupin in the main entrance hall at 9:30 that morning. Lupin greeted him with a slap on the back and a gentle smile.

"This way, Harry," he whispered.

The pair walked in silence to the gate and through Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks. Harry looked around in wonder. The beauty of the small town was striking to him. As it was spring, brightly coloured flowers bloomed, birds sang and a sense of new life filled him with hope. Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, Harry and Remus were greeted by a bubbly woman named Rosmerta who had apparently watched The Marauders grow up. She expressed no liking for the newest additions to the Village – apparently, Fudge hadn't just stationed dementors at Hogwarts, but Hogsmeade as well. When she remembered her manners, she clapped her hands together and asked the pair "Now, what would you like to drink?"

Remus took a step toward her and whispered in her ear, "Harry and I are on our way to Gringotts. We wondered if we might use your floo connection instead?"

"Oh of course!"

"Excellent. We may just celebrate with a butterbeer after our business with the Goblins."

"Wonderful! Off you go dears, first door on the right."

Harry smiled at her and stepped through, eager to get the morning's events over with. He had a feeling he _would_ be claiming his Lordship. He'd need the butterbeer if that was the case.

Just as Remus reached for the powder, Harry stopped him. "Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Hermione said we'd heard about the Grim because it was in my tea leaves in Divination. Ya know, the black dog?"

His eyebrows shot up. Hours later, he would be heard muttering "Black dog, oh my word," over and over. He shook himself. "Interesting. Alright, after you. Speak very clearly, Gringotts." He'd heard from a very amused Hagrid that Harry had managed to mispronounce Diagon Alley as Diagonally when he first used the network.

Harry grabbed a handful. "GRINGOTTS!" He twisted through chimney after chimney before falling face first into the lobby of the Wizarding Bank. He groaned and began to pick himself up from the floor. Thankfully, he observed, his nose wasn't bleeding. He straightened his glasses and watched jealously as Remus joined him, landing on his feet.

The ex-marauder grinned. "Well, to be fair Harry I have had much more experience than you. One should hope so after living in the wizarding world all his life." This broke the tension. "Come on, we _do_ have an appointment to keep." He put his hand on Harry's back, leading him to the waiting crowd.

Five minutes later, a goblin called "Next!" Harry took a deep breath, stepping up to the counter with his father's best friend.

"Mr Harry James Potter and Mr Remus John Lupin to see Griphook at 10am," Harry said, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Ah, yes," the goblin sneered. "Down that way and to the right. There's a waiting area." He waved them on. Harry could hear him screaming "Next!" as they left. Goblins weren't known for being lazy, that was for sure.

When they reached the waiting area, they found that Griphook was already there. He smiled a toothy smile. "Come, Mr Lupin, Mr Potter. We have business." They followed him to his office, sitting down cautiously in the two chairs that were ready for them.

"Now, Mr Potter, for the past two decades a goblin named Irontooth has been the Potter Family Account Manager. However, he has passed on and given the right to me. Before we get started, would you like anything to drink?"

"Perhaps just some water for the both of us." Remus answered. Meanwhile, Harry was observing the office. It was the size of the Dursley living room and an ornate gold chandelier hung from the high ceilings. A solid oak desk allowed Griphook a very comfortable working space. Griphook himself was much like the other goblins – he had pale skin, a dome shaped head and thin line of hair, pointed ears, and very long fingers.

A goblin arrived bearing two cups and a pitcher of water. Griphook wasted no more time. "Mr Potter, as I informed you in my letter, we discovered that another man has been receiving your statements and transferring your money. For the purposes of recording everything correctly, could you please confirm this, stating your name and opinion."

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear with Remus Lupin as my witness that I have never received any statements or letters from Gringotts or anyone in this world, prior to this day."

Griphook gasped. "Nothing? Not even fan mail?"

"No sir. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me."

"That is outrageous! I'll have you sign a transfer of rights before you leave." He pressed a button and muttered something neither human could understand.

Harry nodded, taking another deep breath.

"I'm also going to have you checked by a curse breaker at some point. Between us, we'll figure out why you can't receive mail and any other issues you might be having. But first, there's something I need you to do."

"Shall I hazard a guess and say that you want me to become Lord Potter and shake up the wizarding world?"

Griphook grinned toothily. "Something to that account, yes. Shall we? Mr Lupin, once again you are witness. Unlike humans, Goblins have no objection to your kind."

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he realised the truth about Remus. "Wait, that's why you're afraid of the moon?"

"Your mother was always a sharp one. I see you did not fail to inherit her perceptiveness… and here I was thinking it would take Severus teaching you about werewolves on a full moon."

Harry snorted. "I won't tell Hermione."

Remus mock saluted. Griphook watched the exchange with interest, noting Harry's easy acceptance of his Professor's condition.

"Right. Mr Potter –"

"Call me Harry."

"Harry, if you'll please step forward."

Harry did so, keeping his breathing even. He trusted Griphook with his life. The goblin pottered around, grabbing a knife from the wall and a stone basin from a cupboard that was concealed within the room. "What do I need to do? The book never said."

"All you need to do is make a small cut on your hand and allow three drops of blood to fall into the basin. When that is done, the cut will magically seal."

He stepped forward and took the small knife in his right hand. He made a small incision and waited with baited breath for the magic to happen. When the third drop hit the basin, the cut did indeed seal and a family tree appeared in mid-air.

"Merlin's saggy left buttock!" Remus muttered. Not only was Harry heir to house Potter and Black, he was also descended from Godric Gryffindor on his father's side. "Next you'll be telling me Hermione Granger is actually a pureblood!"

"No, but it appears Mr Potter's mother, Lily, was not in fact a muggleborn." Griphook said, pointing a long nail at the lines flowing upwards from the Evans' children. Sure enough, Lily Evans was descended from Rowena Ravenclaw.

Remus looked rather faint, so Harry motioned to Griphook to get a move on with the ritual. Thankfully, the goblin got the point. Drawing a circle with his cane, he said "Alright, step forward and repeat after me."

"I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear to uphold the names of Potter, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear to uphold the names of Potter, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

A thud indicated Remus was out. Griphook rolled his eyes and muttered "humans" under his breath.

"I swear to act responsibly and as a Lord of my house, with the interests of those associated with me at the forefront of my decisions."

"I swear to act responsibly and as a Lord of my house, with the interests of those associated with me at the forefront of my decisions." Harry repeated.

"Finally, I promise to bring the best of myself to every situation."

"Finally, I promise to bring the best of myself to every situation."

A flash indicated the sealing of the vows. Harry and Griphook returned the desk, reawakening Remus with their noise. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw swearing to uphold the law. Lord Potter–"

"Just call me Harry. Lord Potter if you must. Something within me says it wouldn't be a good idea if certain people found out about the last two right now."

"Ah, good point." He rustled around in his desk, drawing out a box. "This is a magical box that summons anything I need. In this case, your rings. I must warn you now though, they will remove any enchantments and curses you may have on you. You could faint."

Remus tried not to smirk. After all, in his mind it was only fair. It had been his own fate.

"Alright. I'll do it." Harry said, sounding braver than he felt. Griphook handed him the Potter ring first. The second it touched his finger, a wave of magic rolled off it, almost shaking the bank. Harry didn't look any different, but his head felt clearer. His breathing came easier and he felt stronger. After a small rest, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings were given to him. For an entire minute, nothing happened. Then the spirits of Godric and Rowena appeared briefly, saying "we judge you worthy, our heir."

Silence filled the room again. "Well, I guess that is that. Shall we move onto the next order of business so we can get out of here in time for lunch?" Harry suggested.

"Indeed, Lord Potter. Oh, before we get to it, the ring acts on your will – so if you want the Potter crest to show but not the other two, all you do is focus on it."

"That's handy. So if I don't want it to show at Hogwarts, I just focus on it being invisible?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, as I told you in my letter, we discovered a grim error while we were investigating. Mr Dumbledore also kept your parents will sealed."

"He _what?_ " Remus hissed. "Why did he even have it?"

"I think he believed that as a witness he had a right. Anyway, I wasn't going to stand for that, so I went digging. And I found another copy in your mother's vault."

"Did you find something interesting?" Harry teased.

The toothy grin returned. Harry and Remus looked at each other. "More than interesting. Illuminating. From the will of Lily Potter, I quote, 'If you're reading this, it means James and I made a stupid decision and switched to Peter, and an innocent man is living as a criminal.'"

Both Harry and Remus' breath caught in their throat. "You're serious?" Remus asked.

"Dead Serious. And she left a letter." Griphook responded. "Which gave us a huge clue."

"Really?"

"Indeed. I do believe I told you we made a Grim error. Lord Potter, your mother's letter reads the following.

 _October 1, 1981_

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm writing this letter because I know I'm going to die. Last week, I saw the Dark Mark on one of your father's friends' wrists. But it wasn't your godfather Sirius. I'm taking this secret to the grave with me – Peter Pettigrew, our secret keeper, is a Death Eater – one of Voldemort's followers. Knowing Sirius, he'll escape and live as a stray in his animagus form, a Black boarhound. James lovingly describes him as our personal Grim (I really hope you know what that is. If you don't, ask Moony). I love you so much sweetie and I'm sorry I didn't get to raise you. If you're with my sister, find a way to escape. Free your Godfather and live with him. He'll treat you well. Alright, you're currently calling for milk so I'm going to go but please know Harry that I am always in your heart. A wise man once told me that the ones who love us never truly leave us._

 _Go well_

 _Lily xx_

 _P.S I'm adding this note a few days after writing the letter, but I had a vision of Peter cutting of his finger and transforming into a rat. It's probably not important…. Mama loves you."_

"I never knew." Remus muttered.

"Never knew what?"

"Dude, are you sure you're not a werewolf? You have exceptional hearing. I never knew that they switched."

Harry snorted and winked at Remus. "That's Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw to you. And yes, I am sure… I have never howled at the moon."

"You should try. It's fun."

"Gentlemen, if we may get back on track. If this information is correct, Sirius Black could be free within weeks. Your task is to find one of them, whether it be Black or Pettigrew."

Remus held up a hand. "Hold on, I thought Peter was dead."

"As did many of us. But according to his records, he's still very much alive." Griphook pushed a file across the desk.

"What does this have to do with my Lordship?"

"To put it simply, you have the power to play the ministry right into your hands. Now, in addition to your status as 'The Boy-Who-Lived', you have the legal authority to make Cornelius Fudge listen."

"Let me get this straight, Griphook. You want Remus and I to find either Peter Pettigrew or Sirius Black and deliver them to the ministry?"

"I want you to find them and take them, this letter, and the will to my contact in the ministry."

"Which would be who exactly?"

"Amelia Bones."

Remus gaped. "Sirius' old girlfriend is your contact?"

"Isn't that Susan's aunt?"

"Yes, Harry. She is the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement."

"Oh, I get it, my power plus hers means this case is unbreakable. Sure, I'm in. Ready for some payback Remus?"

He nodded. "I'm in. And the only other person you can tell is Hermione."

"Harry, I do believe you have some hunting to do. I'll see you on the other side. May your gold always flow."

"And may yours never run low." Harry replied. "Come Remus, Lord Potter is taking you to lunch."

He barely registered Griphook telling him the trace had been removed from his wand. He was already in planning mode.

"What a day." Harry sighed as he and Remus sunk into their seats at the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer in hand.

"Yeah. I must say, I didn't expect to discover that my best friend wasn't guilty."

"So, how do we go about this?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure Harry. I feel like I'm missing something important here." Remus thought for a moment. "Wait, I don't know where it is but there was a map that your father helped make so we could pull pranks off without being caught."

"And you think if we find it, it'll lead us straight to Sirius or Peter?"

They were interrupted by Rosmerta bringing the fish and chips they'd ordered. When she left, they resumed their conversation. "Harry, it showed the location of every person on the Hogwarts grounds."

"I don't really get where you're going with this."

Remus sighed in frustration. "If one of them comes onto the grounds, they'll show up on the map."

"Oh, okay. Sure, so we look for the map? What if we can't find it? What's your backup plan?"

"I don't have one yet. Can we please just try?"

"Alright. Now eat up and tell me some stories about my father while you're at it."

"Aye aye, my Lord."

When Harry returned to Hogwarts, it was dinner. Entering the Great Hall, he looked around for Hermione. Sure enough, she was at the Gryffindor table with a pretty blonde.

"Hey Hermione, how's your day been?" He asked, sliding into the seat opposite her.

"Harry! I missed you. This is Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw but she's being bullied so I let her sit with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Nice to meet you Luna," Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Hello Harry Potter. You aren't surrounded by wrackspurts, so you must be alright."

"Wrackspurts?"

"They're invisible creatures that float in your brain and make your head go funny."

"Oh, that's good then isn't it?" Harry replied lightly.

Luna's answering smile brightened everyone's mood. The rest of dinner was spent getting to know her and make her feel welcome. When dinner was over, the three friends left the hall and went their separate ways. After three games of chess, Ron decided he wanted to go to bed, giving Harry and Hermione the perfect opportunity to talk.

"So, how did it go Harry?" Hermione asked as she got comfortable.

"That's Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw to you," Harry whispered teasingly.

She gasped. "You did it? You really did it!"

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "I'm apparently also heir to house Black but we're leaving the position open."

"Excuse me?"

Harry waved his wand in a circular motion, putting up a privacy ward so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Griphook's task must not be known to anyone other than myself, Remus and you. I need to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Tell me everything."

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes describing the meeting and answering Hermione's questions. She was particularly interested in the 'inheritance' process.

"What does this all have to do with the Black Lordship?"

Harry sighed. This was the hard part. "My mum left a letter. In it was a secret that changed everything. Black wasn't guilty." Harry pulled the letter out carefully. "Here, just read it."

"Oh Harry. She loved you so much. So, how do we catch him?"

"We're not sure. Remus spoke of a map that showed everyone in Hogwarts but as the map is currently missing, we don't have a plan."

"Let's give it a week and see if the map turns up. We'll go from there."

Harry nodded in agreement. They enjoyed a comfortable silence before Harry remembered his conversation with McGonagall. As they were alone, this was the perfect opportunity to carry out his task. "Hey Hermione, there's one more thing I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Is it really necessary to take so many classes? You'll burn out."

"I'm doing fine," Hermione snapped.

"Okay listen. I was told by both Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall that my mother did the same thing and it nearly killed her."

"But Harry, I want to learn everything I can about the magical world."

"There's nothing stopping you from reading. I'm concerned that you're doing too much though."

"I'm taking extra time to rest though."

"How? A time turner?"

Hermione paled.

"Look, Professor McGonagall is worried about you. Just go and talk to her please."

"Fine," she huffed.

At ten o'clock, Harry went to bed. He took time to write in his diary.

 _September 18, 1993_

 _Oh my goodness, I've just realised Hermione is turning 14 tomorrow. I haven't bought her anything, but I'll do my best to make her day special. It'll be fine._

 _Aside from that scary realisation, today was a very eye-opening day. I am no longer just Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I am Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, a thirteen year old boy with the power to upend the ministry (at least, that's way Griphook put it). To quote Remus, I never expected this. I almost feel unqualified._

 _On another note, I met Luna Lovegood today. She's different. But it's refreshing. If we were all the same, life would be very boring indeed. And I've been thinking about what she said. Wrackspurts might be imaginary but I'm pretty sure she told me, in a roundabout way, that my mind is clear. Now if only I could figure the Black-Pettigrew mystery out._

 _I have a few ideas that I think could be related but I'm not sure. Crookshanks doesn't like Scabbers but is fine with me; Scabbers was fine until this summer, if not a little older than the usual rat; Black is, according to mum, a dog; and Pettigrew cut off a finger in mum's dream. Hey, I wonder if Remus would recognise either of their scents…._

 _HJP_

 **A/N: Well, there you are. Lily holds the key to Sirius getting free. Harry is getting closer to figuring out how to find them, and he is now Mr Powerful. I was going to make him Lord Black as well but as I said in the chapter, it needs to be available for Sirius when he's free. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Welcome Back. Thank you to the new friends that have joined. In this chapter, Hermione celebrates her birthday with Harry, an answer falls into Harry's hands, and a shocking realisation leads to Harry turning up at Remus door in the middle of the night. Enjoy. Reading suggestion: 3/4 width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _At ten o'clock, Harry went to bed. He took time to write in his diary._

 _September 18, 1993_

 _Oh my goodness, I've just realised Hermione is turning 14 tomorrow. I haven't bought her anything, but I'll do my best to make her day special. It'll be fine._

 _Aside from that scary realisation, today was a very eye-opening day. I am no longer just Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I am Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, a thirteen year old boy with the power to upend the ministry (at least, that's way Griphook put it). To quote Remus, I never expected this. I almost feel unqualified._

 _On another note, I met Luna Lovegood today. She's different. But it's refreshing. If we were all the same, life would be very boring indeed. And I've been thinking about what she said. Wrackspurts might be imaginary but I'm pretty sure she told me, in a roundabout way, that my mind is clear. Now if only I could figure the Black-Pettigrew mystery out._

 _I have a few ideas that I think could be related but I'm not sure. Crookshanks doesn't like Scabbers but is fine with me; Scabbers was fine until this summer, if not a little older than the usual rat; Black is, according to mum, a dog; and Pettigrew cut off a finger in mum's dream. Hey, I wonder if Remus would recognise either of their scents…._

 _HJP_

 **Chapter 6: The Map**

"Hermione, are you mad at me?" Harry asked in the Great Hall the next morning. Hermione was tense and had been ignoring him for the last twenty minutes.

"It's just… never mind, forget it." Hermione sniffed.

An owl landed on the table in front of her. The envelope in its talon simply read, _Happy Birthday Hermione._

"Oh is it your birthday Hermione?" Luna asked from behind them. "Are you going to open the envelope?"

"Hmm? Right, the envelope."

Luna sat down next to Harry, smiling eerily. She appeared to know something Hermione didn't. They both watched as she slowly slit it open and lifted the parchment out.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift in time, I've just been so caught up in learning about my parents from Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall that I haven't been thinking straight. You mean the world to me and I'm so glad to have you in my life. To make up for my lack of thought, meet me by our favourite tree at 12 O'clock._

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

She looked up, only to find that Harry was gone. "Luna, where did Harry go?"

"You might want to look behind you." Harry said.

She gasped. While she'd been reading the note, he'd gotten up and conjured a bunch of white roses. "What? How?"

"Never you mind. Will you accept these roses?"

"Of course Harry! Thank you!" Hermione jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"You didn't honestly think I'd forget did you?"

She blushed. "Kinda."

He grinned. "Luna was just part of my evil plan. Happy Birthday beautiful. I'll see you later." After kissing her cheek, he disappeared to prepare for their picnic.

At 11:55am, Hermione applied one last coat of lip gloss, grabbed her robe and left the dormitory to find Harry. She wandered nervously through the corridor. She didn't know what he had in store, but from the way he'd acted lately, she imagined it would be rather intimate.

"Hermione! Over here!"

She looked around, searching for him. He stood by the grand oak, a blanket beneath his feet. He broke into a grin. "Harry!"

As soon as she reached Harry, he embraced her once more. "So, fourteen huh? You're getting old."

Hermione giggled. "So are you, Potter. A Lord at thirteen?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sit down, I'm sure you're hungry. I certainly am."

"Boys. Always thinking with their stomachs."

"Well, I've got your favourite things here. Ham and cheese rolls, chicken soup, lemon and poppyseed muffins… the list goes on."

"How did you know?"

"Madame Granger, we have been friends for how many years now? I do pay attention."

"This is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she dug into some potato salad with a fork.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said with a smile.

The pair sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the delights that Harry had somehow acquired. The sun shone in golden shafts across the lake, illuminating the beauty of Scotland.

"Thank you for doing this Harry, really."

"It's my pleasure. I felt bad, and I wanted to treat you."

She squeezed his hand. "You're very sweet."

Harry took a deep breath. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about without Ron around."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Hermione, on the way to Hogwarts this year, I had a revelation. Since the day we became friends, you've been a part of me. You've been there for me, no matter what. You've never given up on me, even when I've hurt you. While you weren't in the compartment, I did some thinking. And I realised I can't imagine my life without you." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I know I may seem a little young to say this, but I love you. And I don't mean in the way a brother would a sister."

"Aww, Harry, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"So, I was wondering… would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Great!"

At that moment, Remus came toward them. "Ah, young Lord Potter. How goes it?"

"Brilliant. Hermione said yes."

"I believe congratulations are in order." He said happily. "I wonder if the two of you might join me in my office? We have Grim business to discuss."

"Sure." Harry replied. He stood and offered his hand toward her. "This way please, milady."

When Remus purposefully shut the door the second they arrived in his office, Harry knew he meant business. He and Hermione exchanged confused glances.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

The man began to pace. "Every time your friend Ron is in my classes, my senses start acting up and I swear to Merlin I can smell Peter."

Harry gave Remus a hard look. _Hermione doesn't know._ Remus paled slightly but managed to keep his composure. "Are you quite sure?"

"I've smelt it before. That day on the train. When I was talking to you and your friends returned."

Harry frowned. "If Peter is in the castle… we have the upper hand. Don't we?"

Hermione hit Harry on the arm. "Harry! But what about your mum's letter? If the information is correct, then we're in danger. We've got to let Professor Dumbledore know. And yes, I do know. I can read your lips."

"Unfortunately Hermione, I'm bound by my Lordship and my loyalty to Gringotts. Griphook specifically said that only the four of us are to know. I'm not even going to ask about your knowledge of Remus' condition right now, because it is _not_ my biggest concern. My biggest concern is that we're running out of time to complete our task."

"Oh," she said despondently and sat down on the step. "What are we going to do then?"

The three paused to think.

"We lure them out somehow." Harry exclaimed suddenly. "I'm not sure how though."

"We'll figure it out. Come to me at any time if you think of something, except for when I go home to see my mother. Our code can be the same as when I was a student – I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. Now, mischief managed. Bye bye."

"Sure Remus. See you at dinner." Harry said.

Over a month had passed and still there was no solution. Often Harry would sit by his window and feel like he was close to an answer. It was as though there were a carrot above his nose and every time he got close to catching it, it would disappear from reach again. Griphook was getting impatient. Crookshanks was also annoyingly clingy, and Harry was starting to suspect that the kneazle could sense something he couldn't.

The first Hogsmeade visit was two days away and Harry was getting frustrated. As it happened, a clue was about to drop itself right in front of them.

"Babe, do you know if there's any secret passages out of the castle? If Moony can smell our little friend, it means he's been hanging around right? But we've never seen him…" Harry mused as he and Hermione left the arithmancy classroom.

"Harry! That's amazing. Why don't you ask the twins? They're always sneaking out to get butterbeer."

"Talking about us?" said two voices behind them.

Harry spun around, dropping Hermione's hand. Fred and George were standing against a wall, looking perfectly innocent.

"Fred! George! How wonderful to see you. Uh, we were just wondering about secret passages."

"Looking for snogging spots? Well, there's a good one by the statue of the one-eyed witch. It leads straight to the Honeydukes cellar. Very romantic."

Hermione snorted. "Why is it that everyone thinks we're constantly wanting to snog?"

"Maybe because you're gorgeous and I'm a Lord?" Harry teased. It had been leaked that Harry had indeed claimed his Lordship.

"Ooh, yes, Ron told us about that." Fred said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Ron! Moony said it's always around Ron."

"Moony? As in _the_ Moony?" The twins looked at each other.

"What are you guys on about?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "Remus told me he was part of a group called the Marauders – there was him, Peter, Sirius and my dad, Prongs."

The twins got on their knees, chanting "we're not worthy! We're not worthy! Hail the almighty son of Prongs."

Harry chuckled. "It is I. So, how did you discover these passages? Coincidence?"

"Trade secret."

Harry held up a piece of parchment. "Does your trade secret happen to be a _spare bit of parchment_?"

George gasped. "How did you get that?"

"You don't live with Dudley Dursley for twelve years and not learn a thing or two about pickpocketing."

"Ok, you figured us out. But you don't know how to work it."

Harry paused. If this truly was the _Marauder's_ map then Remus' code should work. He touched the parchment with his wand, whispering "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment filled with lines. "Don't I boys?"

For the first time in their lives, Fred and George Weasley fainted.

A week later, on the 29th of October, Harry received a letter from Griphook while having tea in Remus' office.

 _Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw_

 _Prepare your resources. Subject Grim has been spotted on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The time to move is upon us. If you find subject Rat-face, that's even better._

 _Griphook_

"I feel as though I'm right on the edge of getting this." Harry sighed.

"I know."

 _October 30, 1993_

 _Griphook informed me yesterday that Sirius is on the move. We are running out of time and I still haven't figured out a way to lure them into our hands. Hermione is an amazing girlfriend and has supported me through this wild goose chase but even she's running out of steam._

 _Crookshanks gave an almighty hiss the other day when Ron and Scabbers were in the common room. I feel like Ron's rat is important, but I don't know how._

 _HJP_

There was a claw in his chest. Harry opened his eyes, determined to find out why. And staring right back into his, were a pair of yellow ones.

"Crooks? Is that you?"

Harry opened his curtain a crack and reached for his wand. _"Lumos."_ Sure enough, Crookshanks was on top of him, shaking like a leaf. "What is it? What frightened you?" He stroked the kneazle's soft fur, trying to calm the cat. "Shall we go for a walk?" He eased the claw from his skin and wrapped his arms around its body.

At the last second, he grabbed his mother's letter, his cloak and the map. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the bottom step and noted that the common room was empty. Harry flopped down on the nearest couch he could find and activated the map, studying it. Crookshanks had moved to his lap, so Harry had more space to move around. He opened the letter again, smelling the faint notes of her perfume that still clung to the parchment. His attention focused on the post-script and suddenly he understood. Subject rat-face indeed.

A flicker of movement caught his eye. A black dot was moving along the fifth-floor corridor. He noted with interest that Snape was patrolling on the floor below. He looked back to the dot and felt rather light headed – Peter Pettigrew was in the castle. Crookshanks jumped down from his lap and then looked at him.

"You okay buddy?" Harry asked the cat. Crookshanks mewled quietly and motioned with his head toward the portrait hole. "You want me to follow you?" The cat nodded back.

Harry put his cloak on and taking the map in his left hand, followed. Crookshanks led him through at least six corridors before he stopped and looked out a window at the moon hanging in the sky. A dog shaped animal sat placidly in front of the Whomping Willow, a tree whose horrors he'd discovered in his second year when Ron had chosen to illegally fly his father's car to Hogwarts. Harry looked down at the map again. Pettigrew's dot was directly opposite his own. He whispered _"Lumos_ " again and pointed his wand in front of him. Crookshanks hissed angrily but there was only a rat with a missing paw before him. Was Pettigrew invisible?

The rat moved past them, and Harry's interest became horror as he realised what had happened. Pettigrew's dot was now moving away from them. Pettigrew _was_ the rat.

"Crooks, I have to get Remus. Can you lead me to his office?"

Crookshanks trotted off down towards the staircase. Harry ran after him and within five minutes was at the door to his defence Professor's quarters. He threw the cloak off and banged on the door, screaming "Professor! I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!"

"Really Potter?" Snape sneered from behind him. He grabbed Harry by his robe. "20 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed. And detention, with _me_."

"REMUS!"

The door opened and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Subject rat seen in the castle."

The werewolf's mouth fell open a little. "Oh! Severus, I'll take him from here."

"I'm sure you will, Lupin. But first, let me take a look at that parchment he's holding."

Remus' eyes landed on the map. "Ah, probably a Zonko's product. Harry, hand it over and let Professor Snape have a look." Harry did so reluctantly, noting that the man knew exactly what it was and seemed highly amused. He soon realised why, for Snape angrily read out what had appeared.

 _Mr Moony presents his compliments and advises Mr Snape to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business._

 _Mr Wormtail seconds this advice and wishes to add that Mr Snape is an ugly git and smells like dungbombs._

 _Mr Prongs wishes to inform Mr Snape that he will not find what he is looking for._

 _Mr Padfoot apologises and hopes the rest of Mr Snape's day will be hell. He also adds that he can't believe Mr Snape managed to fool the headmaster into letting him become a professor._

"You done snooping Severus? Let me discipline Harry myself now. I will make sure he receives proper punishment."

"Fine."

Once Snape was gone, Remus allowed Harry into the room. "Harry, you do realise it's three in the morning right? What happened?"

"Remus, I wasn't joking. I woke up and Crookshanks claws were dug into my chest. I didn't want to disturb anyone, so I took him down to the common room with mum's letter and the map and sat on the couch. I reread the post script and started to realise that she was warning me. Didn't you say Peter was a rat?"

"Yes, but what does this have to with everything?" Remus moaned through a yawn.

"Well, I looked at the map and saw that Pettigrew's dot was moving through the fifth-floor corridor. Crookshanks jumped off my lap and motioned for me to follow him. So I did and I saw Pettigrew's dot in front of me."

"What? Are you serious?" Remus was wide awake now.

"To quote Griphook, 'dead serious'. Anyway, I lit my wand and didn't see anyone, only a lone rat. It had a missing paw. When it moved away from us I realised what had happened."

"Is he still here?" Remus asked.

"Check the map."

The pair did so and almost fainted. Pettigrew was in the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Hold on… he's where Ron is." Harry gasped. "Scabbers is also missing a paw and he's been in the Weasley family for 12 years."

"Oh Merlin. If you're saying what I think you are then that's why I keep smelling Peter whenever Ron is around."

"Yeah. Wait, Remus.. look over by the greenhouses. Sirius is here too. Right where I saw a dog."

Remus conjured a cup of tea for each of them and sat down heavily. For half an hour, they watched the map – Harry kept an eye on Pettigrew, Remus on Padfoot. Neither had moved.

"Harry, stay here and keep watching. I'm going to get our Grim-like friend and bring him back here. Will you be alright?"

Harry nodded and Remus left, locking the door behind him.

To call this one of the most shocking nights of Remus Lupin's life would be an understatement. He'd gone to bed at nine pm with a feeling of unease and had been awoken at hours later at three am by Harry banging on his door. For almost an hour, he'd watched with Harry as the dots belonging to his two former best friends remained perfectly still, as though watching each other. Finally, he decided to seize the opportunity.

As he approached the greenhouses, Remus saw the dog. It was accompanied by a ginger cat. "Here doggy, I have something for you."

The dog whined and began to shakily walk backwards. Remus approached it, reaching out a hand to let it sniff him.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Harry sent me. I know the truth. Follow me."

Reluctantly, the dog moved. The cat came too, sticking loyally to the dog's side. Remus' thoughts ran wild as he led the two strange animals through the halls of Hogwarts to his quarters. If this was really Sirius, then justice might now be served. If this was really Sirius, then all hope was not lost. If this was really Sirius, full moons would be bearable.

When they finally made it back to the office, he unlocked the door with his wand and herded the animals inside. The cat, upon sensing one of it owners, ran towards Harry and jumped into his lap. Harry held him up and cooed "oh, my little boy, you did it!"

Remus chuckled and then warded the room so there would be no disturbances.

"Padfoot, my old friend! You can transform now."

 **A/N: Ah, cliffhangers. Gotta love em! Now, for those of you who may be concerned that I only used two chapters for the main action… it's because a new mystery will be beginning that requires Sirius claiming his Lordship. Besides, Griphook said they had to act fast. With Harry's insight, and his minimal contact with Ron (someone pointed this out to me), his mind is a lot sharper and as a result, he processes things better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to all those of you who've joined me in the last few days. I had a comment saying that I was wrong in calling Scabbers' toe a paw so I will correct it as soon as I can (it's probably already been done by the time you read this) and I wanted to apologise for being wrong. Last time, Hermione's birthday was made the best one ever when Harry asked her out. Then, a clue by way of Crookshanks lined all the answers up. We ended with Remus rescuing his best friend. Therefore, this chapter will continue from where it left off. Reading suggestion: ¾ width. PS This contains LONGEST SCENE I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _When they finally made it back to the office, he unlocked the door with his wand and herded the animals inside. The cat, upon sensing one of its owners, ran towards Harry and jumped into his lap. Harry held him up and cooed "oh, my little boy, you did it!"_

 _Remus chuckled and then warded the room so there would be no disturbances._

" _Padfoot, my old friend! You can transform now."_

 **Chapter 7: Padfoot's Story**

Harry watched in utter fascination as the process played out. It was like watching a sped-up film of a tree growing. A head shot upwards; animalistic limbs were becoming human; then in the next moment, a man stood in its place. He immediately embraced his old friend. Harry stood from his seat behind Remus' desk.

"Moony! Good to see you. Who is this old bloke?" he greeted them with a wink. Despite having spent twelve years in prison and four months on the run, Sirius Black seemed in rather high spirits.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, at your service." Harry replied as he extended his hand forward.

Sirius took it. "Bloody hell! Is that really our little Harry?"

Remus smiled proudly. "Aye, aye, captain."

Harry, who was most awake, took a step forward towards the two men and said, "shall we sit down? I think this might be quite a long conversation and Sirius doesn't look too good."

"Ah, Sirius my old friend. Finally, the flesh reflects that madness within," he teased, gesturing towards Sirius' dirty, ragged appearance. "I do believe our young padawan learner is correct. Let us take a load off our feet."

"You'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you?" he teased as if telling an inside joke.

"He already knows," Remus retorted, pointing a finger Harry's direction. "There's no need to hide it."

"I'm flattered to be talked about, but can we please get to the point?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Tell us, Padfoot, how did you do it? We want as much information as we can before we deliver you to Griphook's contact."

Sirius flinched. "I knew I was innocent, so every time the dementors came past I would repeat it like a mantra, over and over in my head. Sometimes I would transform and wait until the worst of it passed. As you know, prison food isn't exactly five-star quality so eventually I became thin enough that I was able to slip through the bars unnoticed."

"How did you find out about Peter?" Harry prodded, noticing that Remus was struggling within himself.

"Well, Minister Fudge visits Azkaban every so often. I liked to do the crossword – it kept my mind sharp. I asked for his paper one day and I saw that Weasley family on the front. The boy in the front, Ronald I think his name is, he had a rat on his shoulder. The second I noticed the missing toe, I knew. I knew it was him. Because –"

"All they found of him was a finger. Yes, we know."

"Clever boy, aren't you? What house are you in?" Sirius asked.

"Gryffindor. And I'm dead happy with it. That's where I met Hermione." Harry's eyes were bright with pride.

"Who is this Hermione, Remus?" Sirius knew that a relatively simple question should help his friend out of his stupor.

"Ah, well, as of September 19th she is Harry's girlfriend. She's rather like Lily actually – smart, beautiful and muggleborn. Definitely going to take her title of best witch of the age too," Remus stuttered.

Harry blushed. "That's high praise. Mr Black, did my parents ever say why they switched? You don't seem like the murderous type."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. One day we sat down after an Order meeting and decided that with the amount of secret keepers being killed and the fact that I was widely known as your father's friend, it was best that I stand down. James and Lily believed that Peter was loyal to them. We all did, really. Some even suspected Moony of being the traitor."

"Moony, the traitor? I get that he's a werewolf but that's ridiculous. He's one the kindest people I've ever met," Harry scoffed.

"I quite agree with you. But in that day, people suspected even their own siblings," Sirius sighed, his eyes reflecting his haunted past.

"Mr Black –"

"Call me Sirius. Mr Black makes me feel old."

"Fine, Sirius. I don't think mum was as trusting as you believe she was." Harry handed the letter to Sirius. Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and the pair watched as his face twisted in surprise.

"She knew?" he gasped. "Why didn't she tell James?"

"If only we could ask her. We'll never know. The point is, this letter and the additional copy Gringotts found of her will, we can legally exonerate you."

Until that moment, Harry had never seen a man cry. But upon hearing that news, Sirius immediately burst into tears. Remus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Where is he? I want to kill him!"

Harry knelt down in front of Sirius. "Listen to me." The sight of Lily's eyes silenced him immediately. "As tempting as it is – trust me, I wanted to do it myself when I saw his name on the map – we can't allow him to die. If he goes, the truth dies with him."

Remus and Sirius both looked at Harry with their mouths agape. They hadn't thought of it like that. It was then that Harry realised that if Peter was still in the castle, two birds would be killed with one stone.

"One of you, hand me the map! Quickly!" Harry yelled.

Both were frozen so Harry snatched it off the desk himself. Searching it quickly, he found that Peter was still in the Gryffindor dorm. Something brushed against his leg. Looking down, he saw Crookshanks. "You're still here buddy?"

The cat meowed.

"You want to go rat hunting again?"

When he nodded, Harry picked him up again and said, "He's back in the dorm. Scratch Ron if you have to. Just make sure you return with Scabbers."

Remus, who'd finally caught on, sidled to the door and let Crookshanks out again. The room was thick with tension as the three men waited in silence. Fifteen minutes later, the cat returned with its prize between his jaws. Only, he wasn't alone.

"Hermione? What _are_ you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I saw Crookshanks with Ron's rat in his mouth and I followed. It's six o'clock now anyway. Some people are getting up." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a light kiss.

A wolf whistle broke them out of their embrace.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked waspishly.

"Sirius Black. The very man your boyfriend has been looking for."

She gasped in surprise. "Really? How did you do it?"

"Well, my gorgeous girl, it was actually our cat." He gave her another kiss. "Do sit down milady."

"You two own a cat together?" Remus asked in amusement.

Hermione grinned. "I chose him but since he lived with the Potter's in 1980, he remembered Harry. He's never liked Scabbers – always chased after him."

A stunned silence met her statement before Sirius muttered, "Bloody hell! I remember him now. Sorry Crooks, old Paddy didn't realise it was you."

"Meow."

"Alright, we need to get moving. Remus, you cast the _homorphus_ spell on Scabbers; Hermione, you get ready to cast _incarcerous_ so he can't escape; and Sirius, you need to stay calm, so I'll cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on you. After that, we'll floo to Amelia's office."

"But Harry, leaving the school without Headmaster Dumbledore's permission is illegal."

"Sweetie, give me one example of a time I followed by the rules when lives were at risk. Besides, if he's free, I don't have to live with those blessed Dursleys." Harry retorted. Since she couldn't give him one, he moved into position and pointed his wand towards his godfather.

"On three… ready? One, two, three… GO! _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Once the rat became human, Harry then helped Sirius up and levitated him to Remus' fireplace. They couldn't risk giving him the freedom to move while his mental state was so fragile.

"Amelia Bones' Office!" he said confidently as they stepped into the floo.

Ctd CtD CtD Ctd

Amelia Susan Bones was a woman rarely surprised. However, when she arrived at the Ministry at 5am on October 31st, she did not expect Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew to arrive in her office a little over an hour later at six thirty.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING?"

Remus sniggered. "Harry, you'd best explain before she arrests us."

Harry blushed, embarrassed that he hadn't planned on introducing himself first. "Good morning, Madam Bones. A few weeks ago, my account manager Griphook informed me that there was new evidence to free my godfather. He tasked Professor Lupin and I with finding either Sirius or Peter and instructed us that we were to give you a letter written by my mother and a note from him for you. Remus, I believe you have the note?"

She took a few steadying breaths and took the two pieces of parchment that the men handed to her. As with those before her, her face displayed a broad range of emotions before settling with shock. "Oh, Sirius my love. I'm so sorry." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's not your fault Ames," Sirius choked out.

Her head shot up, as though she were finally acknowledging that it really was him. She practically ran to him before drawing her hand back and slapping him. When that was over, she grabbed his face and kissed him with all the energy and passion she could muster up. A whimpering sound regained her attention to the situation at hand. Shakily, she made her way to her desk and threw herself into the wingback chair behind it.

"Let me get this straight." Amelia pointed her finger at Peter, who was bound in strong ropes. "You, on the night of November 1, 1981, framed Mr Black for murder and escaped imprisonment by transforming into your animagus form." She then pointed at Sirius. "You went looking for him and following your trial, were sent to Azkaban."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ma'am, if I may interrupt… you're wrong."

"Sorry, Miss Granger?" Amelia was highly confused – she was rarely incorrect, hence why she was the Head of Department.

"When Mr Black escaped, Harry and I spent a lot of time together looking over various transcripts and laws in the library. There wasn't one for him."

"That's because there _was_ no trial." Sirius growled.

She gasped. "Are you serious?"

"To quote Griphook, dead serious." Harry replied.

"Lord Potter, my apologies." Amelia fished around in her desk, pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey. She then pressed a button on her desk and spoke into it. "Catherine, would you please get Minister Fudge, Mr Crouch and Mr Shacklebolt? Tell them it's urgent." Orders given, she turned to the group. "Here's the plan. In a few minutes, the minister and two other men will enter the room. I will dose Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew with Veritaserum and we'll hold our own private trial, asking a few basic questions. Once you are free, Sirius, I'll have Catherine inform the Prophet and remove the 'kiss on sight' condition from your file."

"Madam Bones?"

"Yes Lord Potter? What is it?"

"For the record, its Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. But that's neither here nor there. I'd like my thoughts to be included with your statement for the Prophet."

"Oh, of course. It's an honour to see a Lord as young as you acting so responsibly. Griphook chose well."

Harry ducked his head. "Thank you, ma'am."

CtD CtD CtD CtD

The paper that morning shook the Wizarding Community. On the front page was a full sized photograph of Sirius Black leaving Amelia Bones' office a totally free man, Peter dragged behind him in handcuffs. The article was just as magnificent.

 _ **Sirius Black Freed of ALL CHARGES, Pettigrew Still Alive**_

 _ **By Andy Smudgley**_

 _Put away your tricks and your treats kids! I've got NEWS for you. Sirius Black, Mass Murderer, has been freed of all charges following an investigation by Lord Potter and Amelia Bones. To refresh your memory, Black was said to have murdered twelve muggles in the process of hunting down his former best friend, Peter Pettigrew – whose finger was all aurors found at the scene. Black was also accused of being responsible for the death of Lily and James Potter. The mystery is solved._

 _As you can see in the photograph attached, the culprit is in fact Mr Pettigrew. A letter from Mrs Potter shortly before her death revealed that he was a follower of Lord Voldemort. Lord Potter explains the situation as follows._

" _I grew up in a home where I was unloved and hated. As a child, I constantly wished that someone would come for me. But in that environment, I learned a valuable lesson – there is often multiple perceptions of the same truth. When I was informed that Mr Black had escaped Azkaban and was supposedly coming after me, I had a feeling deep down that something wasn't right. With the help of my girlfriend, Hermione, I dug below the surface. As time crept by, I recorded my observations in a little book and to quote the muggles, "connected the dots." During a meeting at Gringotts, new information came to light that had the potential to change many lives – mum knew Sirius was innocent, she just didn't believe she had enough time to make a difference. I took up the mantle of being Lord Potter and worked for eight weeks, slowly knitting the answers together. Last night, I was in the common room and I read mum's letter again. That was when everything came together. With the help of Crookshanks the Brave, I delivered the evidence to my fellow 'hunter' and we carried out our task, ending the adventure in Madam Bones' Office."_

 _Madam Bones adds that Mr Black should be treated with the utmost respect if he is seen. Guard yourselves, and if you see a rat, check that it really is a rat._

 _For more information on Mr Black, see page 3._

For many, the article brought fresh waves of pain as they remembered and acknowledged the sacrifice that had been given so they could live.

CtD CtD CtD CtD

Later that evening, while everyone was at the Halloween feast, Harry and Hermione sat in the corner of the common room, as they often did.

"Harry, do you think Sirius will be alright?" Hermione asked.

Harry placed a light kiss on forehead. "Of course."

"What if Peter escapes though?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. The thing that matters is that Sirius is free and going to take up the title of Lord Black tomorrow."

"I'm scared."

"We all have things we're scared of. And I'm here for you." Harry stroked her hair. "I love you."

She looked up at him, unshed tears shining. "I love you too."

CtD CtD CtD CtD CtD

To say that Sirius was nervous was an understatement. Despite having been freed from all his charges, he knew that the matter of Lordship was a big deal. If all went well, he could move into Black Manor, sort out his affairs, and rekindle the flame with Amelia. It would mean he'd be able to properly educate Harry on how to be a head of an Ancient and Noble House.

He met Harry at eight thirty in the Entrance Hall. Harry had been given special permission by the Headmaster to aid his godfather in regaining his footing.

"Good morning, Pronglet. You look very smart."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Morning, Padfoot. Come on then, let's get you to Gringotts. Griphook will behave. By the way, Professor Dumbledore sends his well wishes and apologises for ever doubting you."

Sirius looked away, hiding his emotions. "Thank you. After you." He looked a little shaky, so Harry took his arm and guided him to the main gate. Once they were through, they apparated to the Alley and entered the bank.

When they reached the front of the queue, Sirius was still playing the 'silent game' so Harry stepped forward. "Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and Sirius Black to see Griphook, please." The teller grunted but waved them on.

As the 9am bell tolled in the clock tower, Griphook greeted them.

"Ah, Harry! Good to see you. Amelia tells me all went well."

Harry chuckled. Over the course of their correspondence, Griphook had grown extremely casual with him. "Indeed. I owe Crookshanks a thousand cat treats for what he did."

"I look forward to hearing more. For now, let's get Mr Black safely inside my office before the press catch on."

Harry rolled his eyes but put a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. When they'd all sat, Griphook ordered tea and put a long finger on his chin.

"Mr Black, I haven't seen you in a long time. I assume you are ready to be Lord Black?"

"I'm not sure ready is the right word. But it certainly would be useful."

"I agree wholeheartedly. Harry can act as your witness."

Griphook pressed the button on his desk and upon hearing a small whoosh, opened the drawer. He pulled out the same box that he had for Harry's rings, and reached inside, revealing the Black ring. Harry frowned. "Do you not need to do a family tree ritual for Sirius?"

"He did one when he was a boy. We already have it on record. Good observation, Lord Potter."

Griphook motioned for Sirius to rise and step forward into the rune circle on the floor. Harry watched in fascination as a golden glow emanated off Sirius' body while he spoke. A flash signalled the end of the vows and before he knew it, the ring had judged him worthy and Sirius was Lord Black.

 **A/N: Another chapter down! For anyone concerned about the length of my chapters – I aim for 3000 words. Later revision may lengthen them but as I'm working on six stories, I think it's fair. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one and please return next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Reading suggestion: ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

 _Griphook motioned for Sirius to rise and step forward into the rune circle on the floor. Harry watched in fascination as a golden glow emanated off Sirius' body while he spoke. A flash signalled the end of the vows and before he knew it, the ring had judged him worthy and Sirius was Lord Black._

 **Chapter 8: A Romance Rekindled**

Sirius' first order of business as Lord Black was to legally declare Harry his heir. "The House of Black needs another son to pass on its legacy to," he justified as he signed the parchment.

"As you wish, it shall be," Griphook replied. "Is there anything else you wish to do at this moment?"

"No, thank you." He rose, bowing to the austere goblin. "May your gold always flow."

"And may yours never run low."

Harry and Sirius took their leave and after a quick stop to their vaults, they made their way down the alley to Fortescue's. There they each had an ice cream – Harry chose cookies and cream, while Sirius chose maple walnut fudge. Many patrons walking past waved cheerily at the two Lords. Others eyed them unsurely. Although Amelia Bones herself had declared him innocent, some struggled to accept that the story they'd believed for twelve years was not quite correct and therefore still believed that Sirius had committed the murders.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day, now that your business with me is done?" Sirius asked Harry as they basked in the sunshine.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Knowing my girlfriend, homework. Hopefully there'll be a chance to just relax. The problem is, Sirius, she said she's afraid that Peter will escape so she's tense. Plus, she's trying to deal with defending Buckbeak."

"Who?"

"You didn't hear about Hagrid's hippogriff?"

"No, I didn't. What happened?"

"I wasn't there, because I was having a meeting with Professor McGonagall but Hermione said that Hagrid was teaching a class on hippogriffs. He warned the class that the hippogriff is a proud beast and that to insult one would not be ideal. Of course, young Draco ignored these instructions and called him a 'great ugly brute'. Buckbeak lashed out and caught him on the arm with his talons. Draco's father found out, and now there's an entire case against Hagrid. The last I heard, Draco insisted that Buckbeak be executed."

"Why am I not surprised? Lucius was always causing trouble for everyone, even when I was at Hogwarts."

"Is there anything _we_ can do?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure we could use this as a lesson in being a Head of House. I'll obtain permission from the Headmaster so I can come in under the guise of tutoring you and between us, we'll work something out. You can bring Hermione too, since this directly affects her."

Harry smiled. "Any excuse to spend time with you is a good one. Can you teach me how to be like dad and do pranks too?"

"Absolutely, kiddo."

"Thanks, Sirius. Truly. I want to make him proud."

"I'm sure he already is. His eyes shone from the moment your mother told him she was pregnant."

CD CD CD CD CD

"Harry! You're back!"

He looked up and found Hermione. "Hey, beautiful. How was your day?"

She sighed. "It was alright. I just snuggled with Crookshanks on the couch after class and read a book. I missed you though."

He touched his lips to hers. "I missed you too. Let me get my diary and then I'll come back down and sit with you." She smiled at him and nodded her assent. Harry disappeared up the stairs and was back a minute later. He pulled her onto the loveseat with him and opened up his diary.

 _November 5, 1993_

 _Well, it's official. There are no mysteries to solve and Sirius is Lord Black. According to him, tonight is the full moon, so he'll be in the shrieking shack with Remus. We had a lovely time in the Alley – Griphook was in a good mood (which looks kind of scary on a goblin) and business ran smoothly. Afterwards, Sirius and I sat down at Fortescue's and discussed Malfoy's little hat trick. He's going to come in and teach me house politics and we'll hit back at the Wizengamot together. Sirius has also declared me as his legal and oldest heir, so if he suddenly kicks the bucket, he knows the Black fortune is going to somebody who will use it for good. I'd best pay some attention to Hermione now. She's waited all day to see me and here I am writing._

 _Bye for now,_

 _HJP_

That done, he set the diary aside and adjusted his position. He kissed her again and said, "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, just Ron and Draco fighting during potions. Ron's in detention now, and Snape was extra nasty as a result when he covered for Remus in Defence."

"That good?"

"Draco made another remark about the Weasleys not having much money." Hermione paused and sighed deeply. "Ron turned to him and growled. Next I knew, they were on the floor throwing punches. Snape went off his rocker."

"As he should, love. Potions is an extremely dangerous subject when it goes wrong."

"Which is precisely why he's in the hospital wing doing bed-pan duty."

Harry sniggered. "I'd say that's an adequate punishment. I don't blame Professor Snape for putting him on that."

"Actually, it was Professor McGonagall that did that. He did take one hundred points though."

Harry whistled. "Ouch. We'll have to score well in the match tomorrow in order to even have a chance at winning the house cup."

"Wait, Harry, why are you being so decent about this? I thought you hated Snape."

"Professor Snape is human, and as bitter as he is, I still stand by my attitude at the start of the year. I don't want to waste my energy being angry," Harry replied.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have you."

She relaxed against him and breathed deeply. Ron returned then, mouth foaming in anger.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry called. Ron scowled at him. "Are you alright?"

"Bloody Snape and McGonagall had me cleaning bed pans with Pomfrey."

"Why?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to give Ron a chance.

"Draco bloody Malfoy."

"Was he punished too?"

"He gets away with everything!" Ron exclaimed.

"What did he _actually_ say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Did you enjoy rolling around in the dirt while everyone else bought sweets?'"

Harry frowned. "He's said worse before, hasn't he?"

Ron threw himself down on a chair. "That bugger never keeps his mouth shut. He needs to make acquaintance with a mute button. Then he wouldn't be able to upset me with his stupid insults."

"But, Ron, why did you have to start a fight in the middle of Potions? We could have been killed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He shouldn't have said it there, then."

"It doesn't matter where it was said. Your temper keeps getting you into trouble. You need help, Ron," Harry chided his best friend.

"I guess. It's not fair though."

"Life isn't fair. Now, I've got to go and make sure my broom is ship shape for tomorrow's game. I don't want to be thinking about it during dinner."

CD CD CD CD CD CD CD

To the students of Hogwarts, it was extremely strange to see a fully grown man sitting at the Gryffindor table. For the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to be at his right hand side was even stranger.

"Morning, auntie!" Susan Bones called happily from the Hufflepuff table. Amelia smiled and waved.

Harry laughed and threw a piece of sausage at Sirius' nose, ripping him from his daydream. He'd been remembering the afternoon before, where he'd gone to see her after dropping Harry back at Hogwarts.

 _Amelia looked up sharply at the sound of a knock on her office door. Sirius stood in the entranceway, two paper bags in his hand. "Sirius! Hello! What are those?"_

" _Lunch. A ham and cheese croissant each, and I remembered that you like apple donuts, so there's one each of those too."_

 _She gleefully put down her quill and said, "Well, come in then. Don't waste time that could be spent eating!"_

 _Sirius sniggered. "As you wish." He sat in the chair opposite her, removing the food from its packaging. A comfortable silence filled the room as they enjoyed the delights muggle London had to offer. Halfway through his donut, an overwhelming guilt bubbled up inside him. "Amelia?"_

" _Yeah?" she replied, licking cream off her finger._

" _You know that I never meant for any of this to happen right?"_

" _It's not your fault Sirius. We were all stuck in a time where no one knew who or what to believe." She looked him in the eye, understanding the battle that was raging. "I still feel guilty. I should have believed you, my boyfriend, but instead I believed the Ministry. I was too caught up in my own grief that I didn't investigate any further."_

 _He took her hand. "It's awful isn't it? Here we are twelve years later, and our wounds are still as fresh as the day we got them. I miss Lily and James, but they'd be so proud to see how Harry has turned out."_

" _They would," Amelia choked out. "And if Voldemort hadn't killed them, Harry might have had a sibling. We might have had a child at Hogwarts by now."_

" _There's still a chance. I love you more today than I ever could have. I thought of you every day in prison – it's probably half the reason I'm here instead of under the ground. Love kept me alive."_

 _A tear ran down her cheek. "Really? You mean that?"_

" _Really. Come to the game tomorrow – we can make a date out of it."_

" _Okay. I'll be there at eight."_

 _He smiled sadly. "We'll get through this. And thank you, for giving Harry a chance when he arrived in your office. It's because of you that I'm free."_

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Harry grinned. "Well, think later. I've got a game to win." Despite the chaos, and the worsening weather, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had trained relentlessly under Madam Hooch's eye. Draco's arm was still in a sling, and with Ron's punches no doubt making it worse, they'd been delivered the news that Hufflepuff were to be their opponents instead of Slytherin. Their new seeker, Cedric Diggory, was quite the source of excitement for Angelina, Alicia and Katie, who all believed that he was simply gorgeous.

The storm had reached a level where heads were being whipped with wind, umbrellas were dancing out of their owners' hands and rain lashed their faces. Just as the team entered the changing rooms, Harry noticed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing under a large umbrella. They donned their scarlet robes and waited for Wood to give his pre-game speech, but it never came. Oliver was too upset to speak and just gestured helplessly for them to follow. They staggered sideways onto the pitch, living for the sound of the crowd cheering, which could barely be heard over the rumbling thunder. Rain spattered Harry's glasses, making him wonder how on earth he was going to even see the snitch, let alone catch it.

Hufflepuff approached from the opposite side, wearing bright canary yellow robes – a colour that would eventually be a source of inspiration for the Weasley Twins. Diggory approached Wood cheerily and shook his hand. Wood stiffly took it and nodded. Harry mused that it was rather like watching Sirius be nice to Lucius Malfoy or Professor Snape. Madam Hooch mouthed 'mount your brooms'. He pulled his foot from the mud and swung his leg over the Nimbus. The whistle touched her lips and with a squelch, they were off.

Harry rose fast, his broom swerving in the wind. He held it as steady as he could and squinted into the rain. He _had_ to find the snitch. Within five minutes, Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates. He flew backwards and forwards across the pitch, past blurring red and yellow blobs. It was impossible to hear the commentary and despite the audience's support, the game was not going well. Four times Harry came close to being knocked off by a bludger and due to his glasses clouding, he'd had no warning. It was the worst game he'd ever played.

The sky began to darken, as though nightfall was coming early. A sharp whistle indicated that Madam Hooch had called time out.

"Come on!" Wood yelled, waving his arms wildly. The team landed and gathered together under an umbrella. Harry took off his glasses and hurriedly wiped them on his robes. It made no difference.

"What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up, but it won't help if you don't catch this snitch soon, Potter," Wood snapped.

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, gesturing to his glasses.

At this, Hermione appeared as if on cue. She held her cloak over her head and was strangely enough, beaming. "I've had an idea, Harry. Quick, give me those." She drew her wand out of her robes and tapped each lens once, saying " _Impervius!"_ She handed them back. "Now they'll repel the water." Oliver looked as though he wanted to kiss her. Harry _did_ kiss her. "I've got to get back to Sirius, he's wetting himself with worry."

"That girlfriend of yours is a genius!" Oliver exclaimed.

They shot back into the air again, and while numb from the cold, Harry could see everything. Full of fresh determination, Harry urged his broom through the turbulent skies, looking out for incoming bludgers and the snitch. Another clap of thunder boomed, followed by fork lightning. Harry slipped slightly and hung limply in the air.

"HARRY! Behind you!"

Cedric was shooting towards him, having seen the snitch glinting in the air between them. Harry raced after him, arms outstretched. The air around him became eerily quiet and an unnatural cold was falling over him. Harry looked down – over a hundred dementors were below, waiting eagerly to suck his soul from his body. A woman screamed.

' _Not Harry! Not Harry, please not Harry.'_

' _Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…'_

' _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead –'_

A numbing, swirling mist filled his brain. What was he doing? She needed help… A shrill laugh cut through her screams, a flash of green light… and then blackness was all he knew.

CD CD CD CD CD CD CD

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"But he didn't even break his glasses."

These were just some of the whispers Harry heard when he came to again. He didn't have a clue where he was or why he was there, but he felt as though his body were made of solid rock. He wiggled a toe. Oh good, he was still alive then.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Harry opened his eyes. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, covered in mud from head to toe, were standing around his bed. Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Amelia were also present. They looked like they'd been drowned in a pool.

"Harry!" said Fred. "How're you feeling?"

"Like the Hogwarts Express ran over me. Am I right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Exactly the same thing your father said when it happened to him. Harry, there were hundreds of dementors on the pitch and they went for you. You must have fallen fifty feet."

"But, the game. What happened? Are we having a replay?"

No one said a word.

"We didn't – lose? Did we?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. Cedric caught it just as you were falling. He didn't even realise the dementors were there. When he looked and saw you on the ground, he tried to call for a rematch but even Wood admits they won fair and square."

"Where is he?" Harry asked, noticing the captain's absence.

"My guess is he's trying to drown himself in the showers," George answered. Harry groaned. "It's alright mate, we don't blame you. Besides, you've never lost a game yet – you had to miss _one._ Besides, it's not really over. If Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat them, we play Slytherin."

Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came to his rescue, declaring that they were to leave her patient alone. Finally, it was just Hermione, Sirius and Amelia, who was gripping Sirius' hand very tightly. They moved closer to the bed. Hermione plonked herself down into the chair beside it.

"Dumbledore was really angry," she said in a quaking voice.

"Oh, my love, don't cry. C'mere," Harry said. She laid her head on his chest gently. "I've never seen him in such a state. He just ran out onto the field and shot some silvery stuff at them, waved his wand to slow your fall and then magicked you onto a stretcher. He screamed at them. Poor Amelia bore the brunt, since she's the Head of Law Enforcement."

"Don't you worry about me, Hermione. I've dealt with angrier men than Dumbledore. I came as Sirius' date, but it looks like it was lucky I was here."

"So, it's official then? You finally asked her out?" Harry teased.

"Pronglet, it was merely a continuation of what we had going twelve years ago. Asking her was a formality."

"And we couldn't be happier," Amelia added.

They fell silent, before Harry realised he'd not asked after his broom. "Erm, did anyone get my Nimbus?"

Hermione burst into tears, prompting Sirius to hand her a handkerchief. Amelia knelt beside her, rubbing her back.

"What is it?"

Amelia answered. "Harry, when you fell, your broom got swept off in the wind and well – I don't know how else to say this, but it flew into the Whomping Willow."

Harry's jaw dropped open. He'd experienced the power of the Whomping Willow firsthand and had barely just survived. If his broom had hit it – that was the end.

"So it's gone?"

"Flitwick found the pieces," Sirius answered grimly. "I think we're more relieved to have you alive. But if your broom means so much to you, then I shall personally see to it that you have another."

"Thanks," Harry choked out.

"Love ya, kid. We'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't," Sirius said with a wink. Amelia raised a hand in goodbye and the couple left, presumably to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.

 **A/N: Well, another chapter done and dusted. Portions of this have been borrowed and adapted from "Grim Defeat". I know that in canon they didn't have potions on a Friday but I got my dates mixed and decided that class was cancelled for that day and the makeup lesson took place before DADA. I will start going through the previous chapters soon and giving them some more life but I have to wait a couple of days. I do hope you enjoyed this one though – I like Snape too much not to make use of his wonderfulness.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Important: I have seen and acknowledged your comments and will correct my mistakes in due course. To begin with, it was just an oversight but I've used it to my advantage. Also, this is more a filler than anything and explores a couple of characters thoughts. Let me know if you like that method of character development – it appears to be working for Infusions.**

 **Reading Suggestion – ¾ width.**

 _ **From Last Time:**_

" _Flitwick found the pieces," Sirius answered grimly. "I think we're more relieved to have you alive. But if your broom means so much to you, then I shall personally see to it that you have another."_

" _Thanks," Harry choked out._

" _Love ya, kid. We'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't," Sirius said with a wink. Amelia raised a hand in goodbye and the couple left, presumably to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks._

 **Chapter 9: Within the Mind, A Deep Cavern Lies**

When Harry came to after a nap, he found Hermione hovering beside him, looking nervous. "You alright?"

She sniffed. "I just keep replaying everything in my head. And wondering why they were even there – Sirius is free."

"The dementors?"

"Yeah."

He reached for her hand. "It's probably Fudge's fault. But I don't want you to focus on that. I'm still alive and I'm right here."

"But you could have died!" Hermione retorted.

"Any of us could die at any moment. Does that ever stop us from living?"

This statement made her go very quiet. For five minutes, it was all she could think of. She turned it over in her head, every way she could. The couple spent a little while longer together before Hermione left to do homework.

CD CD CD CD CD

Sirius and Amelia made it safely to the Three Broomsticks and both sat down tiredly in their seats. They'd managed to convince Madam Rosmerta to give them a quiet booth in the corner and now that they were off their feet, they simply relaxed into the soft leather and refocused their breathing. Sirius' eyes held a troubled look and Amelia suspected the dementors had brought back his worst memories too.

"You okay, honey?" she asked.

"I'll be alright. Why were they even there?" he responded bitterly.

She took his hand. "I dunno, but whoever is responsible will be in Azkaban for life."

He smiled tightly. "I hope so. So, what's on the menu today?"

And while on the surface they managed to portray the image of a happy couple, deep down both Sirius and Amelia were doubled over in crippling sadness, trapped by memories that had been pushed away and almost forgotten.

CD CD CD CD CD CD

Ron Weasley was smarter than people gave him credit for. He'd grown up with five older brothers and a younger sister, and he'd had to learn how to survive amongst them. But the oldest seemed to always have the best, and he didn't like it. It meant that most of his clothes were beginning to fall apart, and holes were in all of his shirts. It hurt him to look in the mirror and see someone so much less than what he could be.

He'd thought going to Hogwarts would have changed things but it had only gotten worse. People like Draco Malfoy had ridiculed him and gone out of their way to remind others that Ron Weasley was poor and most definitely not an academic. Then there were the girls – every girl that he liked seemed to be snatched from his grasp, including Hermione. He was jealous of Harry, and it was damaging their relationship.

Ron recalled something strange Snape had said to him in passing. The surly Professor had informed him that holding onto that grudge would haunt him for years. He wondered what had prompted that statement. Maybe it was something deeper that made Snape act the way he did. He really had to apologise to Hermione. Perhaps he'd try it later, but for the time being, a trip to the kitchens was in order.

CD CD CD CD CD CD

Albus Dumbledore knew something of anger. Being the headmaster of the school, many of his days were spent dealing with conflict, upset students and angry professors. But when it came to the head of Magical Law Enforcement, he shook in his boots.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! How could you endanger those students?"

"My dear Amelia, do take a seat. Tea?" He gulped, praying she'd have mercy on them.

Amelia scowled but perched stiffly on the edge of a light pink chair. "Yes, I suppose, but put a shot of something stronger in."

"Of course, my dear. Anything for you."

The pair waited in silence as the tea brewed on his desk. He always had a pot and leaves nearby; in case it was needed.

Amelia lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip, feeling a gentle calm wash over her. "Headmaster, with all due respect, I was told the dementors were only staying on until Sirius was found. He's been found, tried and released by me, so why are they still here?"

"When I 'communicated' with one of them, they claimed I told them they were still required."

A theory formed in her mind. "Did they say what day you informed them?"

Albus paused. "Hmm, no. What are you thinking of?"

She stared at him, wondering how he hadn't come to the same conclusion. The only thing that didn't match up with her theory was Dumbledore's power level. She'd have to look into it. Draining her tea, she stood. "Well, I must leave, but I must ask you to think long and hard. And Albus, do be careful. Cornelius might think you're _up to something_."

CD CD CD CD CD CD

Susan Bones was horribly confused. She knew her Aunt wouldn't lie unless it was for the best. Amelia was a Hufflepuff to the core, with a little Slytherin running through her veins.

She'd been with Sirius and Amelia in the stands and hadn't noticed the presence of the dementors until they'd attacked Harry. As she'd said to Hannah, she could have sworn someone say that they'd been released. Something fishy was going on… perhaps a confundus charm? Or a potion that made someone act the opposite of their true selves?

As she walked along the corridor towards the library, a small thought entered her mind. Her auntie's boyfriend had been framed twelve years beforehand, Pettigrew was at large again and Dumbledore generally told the truth. She stopped suddenly and ducked into an alcove, hearing voices nearby.

"Please, Hermione, let me talk to you."

Susan poked her head around the edge. Ron Weasley stood before Hermione, begging to let her hear him out.

"I'm busy, Ronald."

The boy's hand moved towards his pocket, presumably where his wand was. Susan carefully drew her own. His hand was twitching oddly.

"He's cheating on you."

"Who is?"

"Harry. I saw him the other day with that red-head from Hufflepuff."

Susan frowned. Her? But she'd not seen Weasley…

Hermione frowned, looking over his shoulder. She noticed Susan and raised an eyebrow. Susan quickly ducked back before Ron could see her.

"That can't be true."

Ron brought his fist up and grabbed Hermione, slapping her hard across the face before shoving her. She'd had enough. Susan jumped out from her hiding place and yelled "Stupefy!"

He fell with a crash. She raced to Hermione and helped her up. "I promise he's not cheating on you. He's like a brother to me."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I'm not lying! I would never lie, especially not to you." Susan gasped.

Hermione frowned. "Hm? Oh, I believe you. It's just… well, look behind you." Ron's skin was bubbling and his hair was lightening.

Susan gaped. "That's not Ron, that's…"

"Petti-" Hermione began to say, before both of them were hit with a spell from behind and all went dark.

 **A/N: Not too bad, I'd say. Longer chapter coming next time folks. As you can see, I've used the dementors as a plot point. Forgive me now? Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I don't always put Author's Notes at the top anymore but I wanted to apologise for my absence. Between assignments, my internship application and writer's block, I just haven't had time for fanfic. But I'm trying again now – I learnt an important lesson about balance. Also, I'm still continuing on with the Dementor storyline. As for Lucius' presence, I think Peter's too dull to do anything on his own. I read that he wanted to be a hero but was always overshadowed by his friends… which is sad, but also I think Voldemort's influence addled Peter's mind.

 _ **Last Time:**_

 _Hermione's eyes widened._

" _I'm not lying! I would never lie, especially not to you." Susan gasped._

 _Hermione frowned. "Hm? Oh, I believe you. It's just… well, look behind you." Ron's skin was bubbling and his hair was lightening._

 _Susan gaped. "That's not Ron, that's…"_

" _Petti-" Hermione began to say, before both of them were hit with a spell from behind and all went dark._

 **Chapter 10: Trapped**

When she opened her eyes, the first thing Hermione saw was dust. Her head felt like a drum in a marching band – pounding every few seconds.

"Welcome back, Mudblood."

Hermione moaned and sat up slowly. She looked around and noticed her arms and legs were tied with ropes. Lucius Malfoy stood before, smiling evilly upon her. "What do you want, blondie?"

" _What_ did you call me?" Lucius hissed.

"You heard, Blondie," Susan piped up from the corner. She was beyond mad.

Lucius growled. "No one asked you to speak, blood traitor. Wormtail, come!"

"Yes, Master Lucius?" Wormtail squeaked.

"Make her quiet."

Wormtail looked between Hermione and Susan, not sure which girl he meant.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Idiot! The redhead."

Wormtail cast a weak silencing charm on Susan, who sat up defiantly, pulling on her bindings. "Yes, master. It is done."

"Good. Now, Mudblood, tell me… did your stupid boyfriend honestly think you were safe?"

"Harry wasn't with me when it happened. Why did you do it?"

"That's irrelevant. I'm smart enough to keep that sort of thing to myself, anyway."

"Well, where are we, Blondie?"

"You'll figure it out eventually, mudblood," Lucius said coldly. "You disgust me. I don't want to look at you. I'll be back later." He left, spitting on her face as he went.

CD CD CD CD CD

"Harry, I've been thinking," Sirius said. The pair were sat in the quidditch stands, having been given permission by Dumbledore.

"Oh, that's never a good thing with you," Harry teased before growing serious. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to ask Amelia to marry me, again."

"You mean you already married?"

"No, engaged. We split right before James and Lily died. You've got to understand, Harry, that the war was at its highest point of tension. As I'm sure Remus and your goblin friend told you, no one trusted anyone."

"Yeah, I've heard. Why are you telling me though?" Harry asked.

"Well, I could have left you in the dark, but since she'll technically be your stepmother, I wanted to know if you'd be alright with it."

"Hold up, aren't I already emancipated?"

"Yeah, but you still need a place to live," Sirius commented.

"Are you serious?"

"I am he," Sirius replied with a straight face. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're still young and since I missed out on twelve years of your life, I figured I could make up for it."

Harry blinked back tears. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You can think about it."

"I don't need to!" Harry exclaimed happily, hugging Sirius tightly. "And I think Amelia's great. Does that mean Susan is moving in?"

"Most likely – her parents were killed in an attack when she was a few months old."

"If you're sure that's what you want, then I say go for it."

Sirius nodded, slightly tearful. "Hey, before I go, I have a gift for you."

"Really? I thought asking me to live with you was a gift enough."

Both men were struggling to hold their emotions in. Sirius threw an arm around his godson. "Your father, Remus, myself and _Wormtail_ made these in our time at Hogwarts." He reached into his robe, pulling out an oddly wrapped item in brown paper. Harry began to open it, soaking up yet another story about his father. "It was mainly Remus' work, but they're mirrors that you can use to talk. They made detentions a lot more bearable."

Harry was awestruck. "Does Remus still have his?"

"I guess there's one way to find out," Sirius replied with a wink before quietly speaking the word "Moony" into it. A flash of light emitted briefly before Remus appeared.

"Padfoot! You got it working. What does Harry think?"

"I love it!" Harry called. Sirius handed the mirror to him and Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he saw not his own face but his defence professor's.

They talked for a while and Remus reminisced further before a sense of danger settled inside Harry's mind and he could no longer focus on the conversation at hand.

CD CD CD CD CD

Amelia frowned as she rifled through various reports. Somebody had gotten past Albus Dumbledore's defences and had fooled the dementors. This was bad. Her thoughts drifted to Sirius as she worked. That man was one of the kindest she knew, and despite his bad jokes, he had a capacity to love that was surprising to many. It was his best kept secret, and somehow he'd kept it from the guards of Azkaban.

But who was playing cat and mouse? She stopped, eyes widening at the word _mouse._ There was only one mouse she knew of, and he was a rat-faced rascal. "Oh Merlin."

If her suspicions were correct, the person who'd done the deed wasn't working alone. They were all in danger. The only question was, who was the cat? It couldn't be Voldemort… could it?

CD CD CD CD CD

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Harry asked. It had been a rough day and Harry desperately wanted to talk to his best mate. Hermione had also been strangely absent. Classes had finished long ago and he hadn't found in her in the library either.

Everyone in the common room shook their heads. Harry ran up the stairs, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. He and Ron had argued a few times already in the term, but Harry wasn't about to give up on his first friend. Crookshanks was on the bed when he arrived in the dormitory.

"Hey Crooks, what's up?"

The cat made a small noise and looked in the direction of Ron's four poster.

"Is there something there?"

Crookshanks purred as Harry rubbed his chin. Harry took that as a 'yes' and made his way over. A scroll and the marauder's map were on the pillow. Harry picked up the scroll first and read the note.

 _Potter_

 _No doubt by now you'll have figured out that something is wrong with your little friends. The mudblood, the redhead and the bony one - they're all with me. If you don't follow my instruction's they'll die. I've gotten past the ministry, the dementors and Dumbledore, and I'll get past you._

 _If you want to keep your friends alive, do nothing. Take action, and someone doesn't make it._

The note wasn't signed but Harry gathered it wasn't a friend. He pulled his mirror out, quietly saying "Padfoot" into it. The flash signalled his godfather's presence.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"

"No, that bad feeling I had was right. Someone has taken Hermione, Ron and Susan."

" _What?_ How do you know?"

"I have a note here. It says that the mudblood, the redhead, and the bony one are with the author."

"And you're sure that's them?" Sirius asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and growled. "My girlfriend, who every stuck up pureblood calls a mudblood, is in danger… surely that's serious enough."

"Harry, I'm just being careful. It could be a trap. What else does the note say?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Actually, can you get Amelia to meet me as soon as she can?"

"Sure, why?"

"She's investigating the dementor case, right? The note says 'I've gotten past the ministry, the dementors and Dumbledore, and I'll get past you.'"

Sirius took a sharp breath. "Fine, but I'm coming too."

"Bring everyone, why don't you?" Harry said sarcastically before quietly apologising and saying he'd see them soon in Remus' office.

CD CD CD CD CD CD

Hermione and Susan had a blissful few minutes alone and they were enjoying it while they could. Lucius had gone to get 'more supplies' – Hermione doubted they were anything good – and didn't trust Peter to be on his own. A tap at the window signalled they were not alone. Hermione looked up and gasped. "Susan, look, it's Hedwig!"

"What's a Hedwig?"

"Not what, who. It's Harry's owl. Quick, open the window. I'll cover for you."

Susan got up, and finding the window unlocked, slid it open. "Clearly, these two aren't that smart."

Hermione chuckled. "Okay, I need parchment and something to write with." She reached into her pocket and pulled out just the right amount and a muggle pen.

"You had that in there?" Susan gaped.

"Emergency supply," she replied hurriedly as she wrote a note for Harry. She re-clicked the pen, grinning slightly at a shocked Susan. Hedwig chirped and let Hermione attach the note, flying out just in time. Lucius had chosen that moment to return.

"Was that an owl I saw?" he muttered.

"Owl? What owl?" Hermione said innocently.

Peter stood in the doorway, whimpering pathetically about wands and feet, and a mention of a dementor. Susan paid close attention, wondering what information might be useful to her aunt once she got out. She had no doubt about escaping – Hermione's boyfriend was the newly emancipated Lord Potter after all (her aunt had confided in her when she'd last spoken with her). Lucius grew angry and aimed a harsh kick at her abdomen.

"Wormtail! Get your foolish behind over here."

"But you told me to watch the boy!"

Susan and Hermione were dumbfounded. Ron was there too? Hopefully Remus was coming to rescue them… without his sense of smell, they might be in for it.

 _Fly, Hedwig, Fly,_ Hermione thought to herself. That owl was smart and could be speedy when she wanted to be. She just prayed that day was today.

CD CD CD CD CD CD

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Harry anxiously paced Remus' study. Where was Sirius?

Remus reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, they'll be alright."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Hey, she's a strong girl, and smart too. If anyone can make it out alive, it's her."

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm just having trouble believing it. It's difficult when you're the one in the middle of it, you know?"

Remus' eyes glazed over as the past rushed back with full clarity. "Trust me, Harry, I'm no stranger to it."

The pair finally arrived, accompanied by Dumbledore. Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Mr Potter, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?" Dumbledore interjected.

Harry scoffed lightly. "Wondering is one word for it."

"Harry, Dumbledore is the headmaster of this school and since three of his students are currently missing, this concerns him as much as it does you," Sirius warned him.

"Sorry," Harry grunted. He looked up, and deep into Amelia's eyes, which were brimming with compassion. She stepped toward him and gathered him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered. "Now, what did the note say?"

Harry pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her. "Does anything ring a bell?"

She grinned at Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry and Remus with a glint in her eye that said she was out for revenge. "I was just growing close to making my own conclusions, and it appears mine and yours match perfectly. I thought to myself that it was like playing cat and _mouse,_ and there's only one mouse I know of, and he never works alone."

For the second time that day, Hedwig tapped on the window just when she was needed. Remus noticed and accepted her delivery, trading it for an owl treat and a water dish. "Here, Harry. It's for you."

Harry took it with shaking hands, easing himself into the seat. That was Hermione's handwriting.

 _My dearest Harry,_

 _I'm not sure when you'll get this, but Susan and I are trapped together. Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew captured us after class (Peter disguised himself as Ronald) and are keeping us in a locked room. There is someone in the next room who whimpers… it could be Ron – it's kind of like an injured puppy. I think you once compared Ron to one of those. Anyway, Wormtail is in charge of watching him, whoever he is. Lucius and Wormtail just left to get 'supplies' (whatever they are). Anyway, I think we might be in the shrieking shack – all of the furniture is has bite marks in it and the floors creak when anyone moves._

 _I hope this helps,_

 _Love, Hermione_

"She thinks they're in the shrieking shack. It was Wormtail and Lucius," Harry said aloud.

"But why would they pick something so close? So obvious?" Amelia asked.

All was silent for a few minutes while they considered the answer. Sirius spoke up, saying " _because_ it's obvious."

His statement was met by confused looks. Sirius gestured to Remus. "Take Remus for example. Peter, and by extension, Lucius know that it's a special place to us and because Harry's father went to school with us, they might think of luring Harry out."

Remus caught on. "Yes, that's right! Wormtail knows all the shortcuts and how to get into it from Hogwarts."

"You can get to the shrieking shack from Hogwarts?" Amelia asked with surprise.

"Yeah, the Whomping Willow – there's a knot in the tree that makes it go still and allows you to into the tunnel. Wormtail was always the one to get it because James and Sirius were rather large."

"Large?"

"Sirius is a boarhound; James was a stag."

"I could arrest you, Lord Black," said Amelia with a wink.

"I might just put you in the cell with me."

Harry cleared his throat, blushing wildly, while Remus grinned with amusement. "There is a time for that sort of talk, but it is _not_ now."

It was then that everyone present realised how Harry could change the wizarding world forever. When he spoke, there was a power in his voice that gave the listener no choice but to pay attention. Even Dumbledore paused in his musing.

"What do you suggest we do, Mr Potter?" Albus asked.

"Right now, that's _Lord_ Potter to you – I'm still a little ticked with you. Anyway, we take the bait, but go prepared."

"Please expand."

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. "Like Professor Lupin said, Peter knows the secret to getting in but so do they. Peter claims he'll kill me if I do something but we all know he's just making empty threats. He obviously wants me to go – either that, or he's just plain stupid in revealing who he has."

"But it's dangerous, my dear boy."

"Sir, right now, I'm not your dear anything," Harry growled. "However, my main priority is all of us working together and rescuing the girls."

"And possibly Mr Weasley," added Amelia.

"Exactly. I was thinking it would be wise if Remus and Sirius either go invisible or hide in their forms."

"It's not the full moon."

"Right, well Sirius can still be in his animagus form. Amelia, you stay here and keep everyone away from the room and Headmaster, you can go back to your office and invite the minister to tea. I want to see his face when his failure is made evident yet again. I'll go under my invisibility cloak and interrupt Lucius' little party."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "Good luck."

"May the force be with us all."

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Well, another one bites the dust. I hope you liked my nod to my other favourite fandom. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will be but I'm thinking of integrating some parts of the confrontation from the shrieking shack like I did in chapter 7. If you have any suggestions for how I might be able to make the first scene in this chapter livelier, I'd love to know in preparation for the revised version.. I'm not so great at writing action scenes. Please be kind if you** _ **are**_ **leaving a review. My question for this chapter: who do you want Luna to end up with? I want to bring her back in but don't know who she'd be good with. Same goes for Susan (although Harry is not an option – I don't do love triangles and they'll basically be brother and sister when Sirius and Amelia marry). Thanks for reading and in the meantime, check out any of my other stories.**


End file.
